Family Time
by ACoolKid
Summary: Piper got released before Alex. Alex used to sell her eggs amongst her international drug cartel days. Piper wanted Alex to have family when she got out. It was something they were talking about before Piper abandoned Alex in Paris. Alex still had 2 more years left. Piper got pregnant a year after her release. Alex has a son. His name is Jackson. Jack for short. Jack Alex Vause.
1. The Visit

Piper was getting jack dressed and ready to meet his momma. "Will she wike me?" mumbled Jack. Piper giggled. "She'll love you buddy". Jack just nodded and smiled lightly. Jack looked like a boy version of Alex. He was every part of Alex. Same green eyes and black hair and same smile. Surpsingly he had the same personality. They were clones. The donor looked like piper but not many of his characteristics took place only thing was he was tall for a 4 year old. Once Piper got him ready she played him some cartoons, as She got ready.

"Yo Vause! You excited to see your boy today?" Yelled Nicky to Alex. Alex hadn't stopped staring at the clock. She was nervous. What if he just cried in her arms? She never had much of a childhood. Her mum was dead, she wasn't sure she would be a good mommy. "Stop your panicking, Morello and I will be by the Glass, Lorna can't wait to see her Godson" Nicky laughed.

1 hour pasted and it was time for visitation. Alex sat waiting for a minute thinking maybe they wouldn't show up. Before Alex could think the worst she heard a little giggle. He looked nervous, like he didn't know what to call her, should he call her Alex or call her mama. He raced over and gave her a hug and whispered, "hello mama". Alex smiled. "Hello my little man". Alex was amazed at how much he looked like her. He looked so much like her mother. Jack waved at Nicky and Morello from the glass. He loved his aunties. Alex looked over to them and back to Jack. "What's this you brought for me?" Alex asked. "I drew our family, You, Mommy, Nicky, Lorna and Red" Jack giggled. "You did this? Its amazing kiddo" Smiled Alex so proud of her little boy. Piper watched her little family interacts. "Pipes, I missed you" Alex finally said letting her eyes drift off the small boy who was hugging into her neck. "Missed you more, we both have" smiled Piper.

Since the first visit Jack and Piper have both been visiting Alex. Today was her release. Jack made his mama a banner saying Welcome home mama. Jack was now 6. He loved his mama so much. Alex was getting ready to leave. She had no one left in here to say goodbye too as everyone she really cared about had already left. Nicky left with Morello about 4 months ago. So Alex was alone. It's been nice knowing you Ms. Vause. Bell smiled giving Alex her clothes and her belongings. Alex was surprised when she got given her clothes. These weren't the ones she came with, she was about to ask Bell a question but then she saw a note on her clothes.

Alex,

You're girlfriend sent in clothes for you to wear, She said Jack picked out the shirt. See you on the other side - Nicky.

Alex smiled and got dressed out of her orange. She smiled when she saw the T-shirt. It was a t-shirt of Oscar the grouch as the godfather. Alex's favorite movie and her favorite sesame street character. Jack held the banner up high with pride when he saw his beautiful mama come through the doors. Alex smiled at her little family. Even though Jack was 6 he was smart for his age. Today was mother's day. "Mama? I have a surprise for you" smiled Jack. Alex looked at Piper. Piper just smiled with pride. It had been a week before she was released. Jack had randomly started talking about Alex's mother. He wanted to so something for his grandmother and for Alex on mother's day so he asked Piper to help him arrange something for Alex's mothers memorial. Alex wasn't there for the funeral so her mother only got a shitty headstone. Jack had remembered Alex telling him about his grandmother and her favorite place to be. Piper knew that Jack had been sent to them from Dianne because he was too much alike.

Alex was confused when they arrived at this familiar place. "Why are we here" Alex asked Piper. Piper just smiled and whispers "Jack had an idea last week and I just couldn't say no". Alex shrugged. "Mama come sit with me" Jack called. "This is where your mommy used to sit isn't it?" "Yes, she used to love it here" Alex said trying to hold back the tears. "Mama it's okay to cry, she misses you too, I got mommy to help me with this " he points to the back of the bench. Alex looks over and sees a plaque that reads

"Memorial of Dianne Vause. A loving Mother. Was taken too soon. She Is Missed but not Forgotten."

Alex felt like crying like baby but she just picked up Jack and held him really close. Alex looked up at Piper and mouthed Thank you. Piper also was about to cry. Jack had brought his family closer. Alex knew she was blessed.


	2. Home

Whilst Alex and her little family were at her mother's favorite spot, the rest of the gang were back at Alex and Piper's old apartment getting ready to surprise Alex with a welcome home party. Piper had arranged it. Jack made the invites and had given them out. Nicky and Lorna were the main organizers and the most excited to see Alex. It's been four long months since they last saw the brunette. They wondered how she would react to this party; they were both excited to see Jack as well. Lorna had a really big soft spot for Jack.

Piper walked hand in hand with Alex back to the car. Alex had jack on her shoulders. "So where now?" Alex asked. "We're heading home" Smiled Piper. "Where's home?" Alex asked with a weak smile. "Our old apartment I found the keys at Dianne's house, I thought it would be too soon to move to her house, your aunt said we could if you wanted too" Piper replied. "I can't wait to show you my room mama!" yelled Jack since he felt left out of the conversation between his mommies. "Yea! Sounds great buddy" smiled Alex. Piper texted Nicky saying they would be home in 5 minutes.

"OKAY EVERYONE ALEX WILL BE HERE IN 5 MINUTES, EVERYONE GET TO THEIR STATIONS!" Nicky yelled to everyone. Lorna giggled at Nicky's excitement. "What? Piper sent in Caps So I had to yell it! "Nicky laughed. Looking out of the window" They,'re Here!' yelled Nicky. Everyone got into his or her places. Lights were off. Jack held his mama's hand as they walked to the door. Lorna saw the cute moment through the window. Piper handed Alex the key. As Alex opened the and... "SUPRISE!" yelled everyone. Alex jumped a little then she laughed. "Well hello everyone". Nicky wrapped arms around her shoulders "Hey Vause good to see you". Smiled Nicky. "Nickkkkkyyyy!" Yelled Jack who loved Nicky to bits, Nicky was his best friend and had taken to her, and Nicky loved him just as much if not more. "Jacky boy!" Nicky yelled whilst picking him up swinging him around. "Did you miss me and your auntie Lorna?" smiled Nicky to the giggling boy. "Yes! I love you Nicky, and I love you Lorna" smiled the polite boy. Alex smiled at her little family.

A few hours later and only the main crew was still around. Nicky, Lorna, Red, Piper and Jack, the only people Alex really needed. Jack was talking to Red. "So why do they call you red?" he asked so innocently. Piper and Alex were out on the balcony. "I don't really know to be honest, maybe it was my love for red hair?" Red smiled whilst looking up at Nicky. "Yeah kiddo, she used to always get red from the confectionary "Nicky replied. "I like it, you always look beautiful Red" Smiled Jack. Red smiled back, Jack had Alex's charms. "You're so much like your mama, Jack will all the smooth moves," laughed Nicky. Lorna cuddled into Nicky as Jack continued to ask questions about their prison days. They made sure not to get too gross but told all about the great adventures they had.

Meanwhile on the balcony. Alex was lost in thought smiling to herself. "What? You smiling about? "Questioned Piper. " .My life "smiled Alex. "Yeah, it's good to have you home" Piper says whilst wrapping her arms around Alex. Alex overhears Jack asking Nicky all about how they met. "He's some kid," Alex whispered. Piper looked behind her to see Jack talking to Red and seeming really happy. "Yeah, he's just liked you". "Nah, he's just like her" smiled Alex. "He's like my mother".

"It's time for bed sweetheart" Whispered Piper soothingly. "Okay mommy! "Jack replied. Jack hugged everyone and kissed both his aunties goodnight. Did his nighttime ritual and went to his bed. Jack wasn't sure if he would get a story tonight or not. "Alex. You should go read him a story". Piper said pointing to the door. Everyone had gone home and Piper was making a come tea for themselves. Alex walked into Jack's room to see him talking to someone. No one was there but he seemed to be having a conversation. So as not to disturb him she watched from the doorway.

Jack: Hello Again

Dianne: Has no one come to read to you yet dear?

Jack: No but it's okay, Mama just got back from Prison I don't want to be a brat.

Dianne: I know dear I saw you at my chair at my favorite spot.

Jack: Did you like it? Mama loved it.

Dianne: Yes I loved it.

Jack: That's great. I wish I could have met you.

Dianne: I feel the same way Jack, Her smile faded.

Jack: You have to go?

Dianne: Yes, but I'll be back when I can :)

Jack looked over and saw Alex in the doorway. "Hello Mama, shouldn't you be with mommy? "Jack said with a 1/2 smile. "Yes, but I wanted to cuddle with my boy and tell him a story" smiled Alex. "Who were you talking too? "Alex questioned. "Oh...I was talking to Dianne, she's my Imaginary friend, that's what mommy said" as jack looked up at Alex. Alex got into bed with Jack and held him close reading his favorite book. It had been 45mins since Piper last saw Alex. Walking into Jacks room she sees a Sleeping Alex cuddling up to a sleeping jack. Piper kisses both their cheeks and walked back to her bedroom. A few minutes later a sleepy Alex crawls into bed. Piper wraps her arms finally around Alex and they fall asleep peacefully.


	3. Good Times Bad Times

Next morning Alex wakes up with Piper wrapped around her body. She's happy that she no longer has to wake up at 5am to go and shower. She had her lady by her side. She looked so beautiful when she was sleeping. Alex somehow unwrapped herself from Pipers grip and went to the kitchen, shocked to find Jack already in the kitchen eating his cereal and chocolate milk. "Good morning mama" smiled Jack to Alex. Alex made she breakfast "When did you wake up?" Alex asked Jack. "I woke up 2 hours ago, I made breakfast and watched cartoons" giggled Jack. "Why didn't you wake me or mommy up baby?" Alex asked. "You just got home, I wanted you to make mommy happy" Smiled Jack. Alex picked up Jack and tickled him all over. Jack giggled.

Piper is leaning against the doorframe watching her family. Jack noticed his mommy. "MOMMY!" Jack said whilst running to his mommy. "Good morning buddy" Piper said whilst ruffling his hair. He made a face that made Alex laugh really hard. He just made the same face that she did when her mom did the exact same thing. "Mommy! Don't touch the hair" he whined. Piper and Alex laugh. "Oh my bad" Piper says apologizing for messing up the 6 year olds hair. Piper wrapped her arms around Alex's waist. Jack ran off to go and play with his toys.

"So any plans for today" Piper asks Alex. "Not that I'm aware of but I'm sure you have something planned" Alex smirks. "Why, yes I do, We are dropping Jack off at Nicky and Lorna's as Lorna asked to have him for the weekend, they love their godson and love to spoil him" smiles Piper. "I saw a bit of that last night" replied Alex kisses Piper's cheek. "Yeah they sort of took him in whilst I had workdays and especially Jack and Nicky formed a tight bond, it's hard to tear him away from her" Piper said whilst eating her breakfast and drinking her coffee. "How did I get so lucky?" Asked Alex looking at Jack's door and then back to Piper. "I ask myself the same every day" Piper said staring into Alex's green eyes before kissing her passionately. It wasn't long before Jack had interrupted their moment with "EW!" Piper laughed and told Jack to go and pack some movies and video games as well as his toys as he would be staying with Auntie Nicky and Auntie Lorna for the weekend.

Alex started packing Jack's clothes and got him dressed and ready to stay at Nicky's house. "You are a good boy okay?" Alex told Jack. He just looked up at Alex with the eyebrow and Alex laughed" I'm always a good boy though" Jack had already learned his mama's signature moves. Alex looked over at Piper "You told him all my tricks!" Piper laughed "He was born with them baby". Jack stood by his bedroom door with his backpack on and his blanket. He was wearing his leather jacket and jeans with his favorite converse the black and white converse with orange laces.

He was just waiting on his mommies to get ready and then he would have a fun packed weekend with his best friend Auntie Nicky. They had planned the whole weekend. In the car a song came on the radio and it was Centuries by fall out Boy, Alex almost changed the station to perhaps a station Jack may enjoy more but before she did she heard him singing along. "He has a good taste "Alex smirked at Piper. "He's a mama's boy what can I say" smiles Piper. "He has your voice though; he's going to win all the ladies" Alex smirked at Piper". "We'll just have to wait and see won't we" laughed Piper, she knew that would be an interesting time especially for Alex.

They arrived at Nicky and Lorna's. Nicky was already outside waiting and Alex was laughing. "You weren't kidding when you said she would be waiting". "Told you, they are inseparable". Piper said pointing to Nicky. Lorna walked out side placing her arms around a really excited Nicky. "Calm down love, He's coming" cooed Lorna. "I know I just love that boy so much, we have a lot planned" smiled Nicky.

Getting Jack out of the car he just ran to Nicky. "Well at least we know who's the favorite" Alex laughed pointing at Nicky and Jack who were already catching up. "Thanks for taking him for the weekend" Piper tells Lorna. "Anytime Pipes, He's an absolute darling, we love having him" Lorna said whilst smiling at Jack and Nicky being silly. "So where are you two off to?" Lorna whispers to Piper once Alex was out of earshot. " A weekend away at the Chapman summer cottage by the beach" said a smiling Piper. "Sounds lovely I see why you didn't want to bring Jackson" smirks and winks at Piper. "Oh shush" Piper giggles.

"Hey Nicky" Alex laughs at Nicky. "Vause! How you been?" Nicky had missed Alex a lot and that's one reason why she got really close to Jack because they were like twins.

Alex and Piper left for their romantic weekend away. Nicky and Jack had already cracked out the classics. They were half way through Back to the Future 2 when Lorna called them for dinner. Jack raced Nicky to the kitchen and stole Nicky's chair. "Hey! Mister you're in my chair" laughed Nicky at Jack's smug face. Lifting his signature eyebrow "Losers weepers Nicky" he giggled as she attacked him with tickles. "You two are silly," laughed Lorna. "Smells good Auntie morello" smiled Jack. "Good now eat up and watch the rest of your movie and head to bed, busy day tomorrow buddy" smiled Nicky. Movie was finished and Jack had already been read too, he was fast asleep when... a masked man jumped through the window and grabbed him covering his mouth before he could make a sound. Jack tried to kick his way to freedom. "Hold still brat" whispered the man. The man leaves a note for his parents. "You're coming with me" the man snickered as he carried Jack to his car and drove off.

Due to all the commotion Nicky woke up to go and check on Jack. Lights turn on and Jack is nowhere to be seen. Nicky freaks out and yells for Morello. "LORNA JACKS GONE!" "What? WHAT? Look there's a note".

Note Read:

You hurt me and I'm going to hurt you. I have something of yours. If you don't come back to me I'll hurt him.

From L.B

Nicky panics "Larry? I never liked him but now he's taken my little man". "We need to call Vause and Chapman" Sighs Morello. "Larry doesn't know what he got himself into" Snapped Nicky. "We'll find him Nicky" Morello tried to comfort Nicky.


	4. Paradise Or Hell?

Piper and Alex had arrived at the Chapman cottage by the sea. "You never cease to amaze me Pipes" Whispered Alex wrapping her arms around Piper's waist. "You deserve this, you've been stuck in Litchfield for an extra 6 months without me, I don't know how you coped" Piper smirked. "I have no idea either" Alex replied kissing Piper against the wall running her hands up and down her body. Piper led Alex onto the bed pushing her down onto the bed. Sneaking her hands into Alex's shirt playing and teasing Alex's breasts. Alex let out a groan onto Piper's neck as she continued to nibble on her neck leaving soft kisses. Piper sticks one nipple in her mouth playing with it with her tongue. Alex couldn't take it anymore and started removing Piper's panties throwing them onto the floor. She started to play with Piper's clit. Everything started to get hot and heavy. They both experienced the most intense orgasms. One after another until both ladies were sprawled out on the bed exhausted.

Alex and Piper had just woken up from a nap and went for a walk accidently leaving their phone behind. Little did they suspect their evening would be dramatically affected by this one accident? Back at Nicky's. "I suppose we better call Chapman and Vause," Said a worried Lorna. "I'm going to hurt him I swear!" Snapped Nicky. "We'll find them," Lorna said whilst trying to calm down a worried Nicky. They rang the couple on Piper's phone and then onto Alex's phone but there was no answer. "This is not a time to be brain fucking each other!" Nicky sighed while putting the phone down. Nicky looked worse for wear she wouldn't leave Jack's makeshift room. She laid on his little bed taking in his scent. "I'll find you buddy, I promise" Nicky whispered holding Jack's favorite teddy bare. Lorna hated seeing this version of Nicky. The last time she was like this is when Alex got attacked. Nicky hated sitting on her hands. She was worried about what was going on with Jack. She just hoped he was okay.

Back in the car with Jack in the back seat. He was crying. This was his attempt at making noise. His mama always told him if you're ever in trouble to just yell and someone will come to help him. "SHUT THE FUCK UP KID" Yelled Larry. Jack went quiet but made the signature Vause face. "That's not a nice word mister" Spoke up Jack. Larry parked the car for a moment and leaned over. "No that's right, just like your mother dating your mama it's not right!" laughed Larry in Jack's face. Jack looked outside the window. "Where are we?" asked a puzzled Jack. "Somewhere no one will ever find you" smirked Larry. He got the stuff out of the car and dragged the boy into the house. He threw Jack into a dark room and locked the door. Jack was scared all he wanted was his best friend Nicky. He just hoped they would be reunited soon. Jack missed his mommies. He curled into a ball and tried to fall asleep all cold and shaken up. Larry made himself a few shots of whiskey and continued go to bed.

Alex and Piper were out for dinner. "You look so beautiful" smiled Alex. "Same to you beautiful" replied Piper. "I love you so much Alex. Alex smiled "I love you and Jack so much, you two are my universe". Piper reached for her phone but it wasn't there, "Shit" muttered Piper. Alex grew concerned. "What? What's wrong?" she asked Piper concerned. "I left my phone in the house" muttered Piper. Alex tried to get hers but realized she did the same. "We'll go back and get it, I'm done anyways" Smiled Alex to a concerned Piper. They walked home hand in hand, taking in each other presence and smell; neither could have thought their lives would have turned out this way especially after Paris. Alex got her phone and said "Babe I have 4 missed calls from Lorna". Piper replied nervous "So do I". Alex grew worried.

"I'll try Alex one more time, if she doesn't answer I'll go an find him myself" Nicky said trying to remain calm. Nicky rings Alex's cell.

Alex hears her phone ring and picks up. "Hello?".

Nicky sighs "Finally, I know you two went a way to go and fuck each other's brains out but Jesus" muttered Nicky.

"What's the matter with you Nicky?" Asked Alex concerned.

"What's the matter with me?! ME?!" before Nicky could finish that sentence Lorna took the phone.

"Hello? Alex?" Whispered Lorna.

"What's going on?" Alex grew more nervous and Piper giving her those Bambi eyes didn't help any.

"Jack..." Before Lorna could continue Alex questioned "What about Jack?" this sentence made Piper freak out and grab Alex's hand.

Nicky saw how Lorna was struggling and trying not to cry. Nicky sighed and said "Larry".

Alex eyes were once green and calm were no red with anger. "What about Larry" she asked with words as cold as ice.

Nicky reads Alex the note that Larry had left.

Alex punched the couch. "We'll be back on the Next flight".

Nicky tried to calm down Alex "He's a strong boy Vause he's a fucking Vause he will be okay" she said knowing she was just as pissed and scared as Vause.

"I know, I'm more worried about what Larry will do," replied a shaken up Alex.

They talked for another 5 minutes and arranged Nicky to pick them up. They hung up.

Alex looks over to a worried Piper; she tries to keep her cool for Piper.

"What's wrong? Alex? Al! You're freaking me out!" Yelled a fear stricken Piper.

Alex couldn't speak. She was too angry to answer her questions. She was hurting for Jack. She only hoped he was all right. She was going to get her boy back. Alex let out a sigh and looked at Piper with her bitch face. She spat out the only five-letter word she could hoping Piper would understand.

"L-A-R-R-Y!".

Piper went from her worried state to panicked. She kept replaying what Alex had just said. Anger filled up her heart. It was painful to breathe. Her fists were tight. She got up and started packing. She had finished roughly packing all their belongings. Alex moved over to comfort her. "Pipes".

Piper couldn't keep her emotions under control and cried into Al's shoulder. Alex felt her mother maternal instincts kick in. "Come on Pipes, Let's go get our boy back!".


	5. Jack's War

Alex called for a cab and they were on route to the Airport. Neither of them spoke throughout the whole ride. Once everything was checked in and they were waiting for the plane to start boarding did anyone speak. "Pipes" Alex said whilst holding her hand close. "Al.."Piper sighed she knew this was breaking her heart but she was aware this was shattering hers. They boarded the plane. 2 hours plane ride until they were back in NY.

Nicky got everything ready. She had promised Alex that their things and a room would be ready for them the moment them and Nicky got back to her's and Nicky's place. Lorna got some food ready and was preparing herself for the conversation that was ahead of them. They needed to find him. Jack was family to everyone. Lorna had done what Piper had asked and called the Litchfield gang that was out and around the NY area to be on the look out for the boy. Everyone was on high alert due to the fact everyone loved that boy. A Vause or not he was important to everyone. Nicky was still taking it hard blaming this all on herself, Lorna did try convince her that it wasn't but Nicky missed the little one. Once everything was ready she sat down on the sofa waiting for the call from Vause saying that they have arrived and needed to be picked up. She saw the DVD on the floor and put it back where it was, it was Jacks' favorite movie.

Alex and Piper landed in NYC. Alex wasn't slow to call Nicky. "Nicky. We are here" Said a worried Alex.

"I'll be right there" said Nicky.

She wasn't lying she was right there in a matter of 5 minutes. "What did you do? Break few speeding laws Nichols" laughed Alex.

"Maybe. But it doesn't matter "muttered Nicky who was just as quick driving back to her place.

Lorna opened the door and Piper and Alex placed their things in the spare bedroom. Nobody spoke. Alex was holding Jack's teddy bear and was talking to Nicky. Lorna was trying to comfort Piper. Everyone was a mess. Everyone decided they would go to sleep and find him in the morning.

Larry woke the brat up. "HEY KID WAKES THE FUCK UP ITS FEEDING TIME!". Jack woke up and walked out. He ate what he was given and was about to walk back into his box of a room. "Wait!" Larry exclaimed. Jack turned to face him. "I'm taking you to the park, you need fresh air, I'm not a complete bad guy" laughed. Jack was taken to the park and allowed to play but he wasn't to make a run for it or cause attention. Jack enjoyed the playground, he recognized it, him and Nicky always came here. In Case they would look here Jack left a message in his favorite spot when Larry wasn't looking. Larry suggested they went for Ice cream.

Alex had taken Nicky with her first the first shift of looking for Jack. Alex really hoped she'd find Jack and then deal with Larry later. Nicky was yelling out his name. They wandered over to the park in which Jack was in only a mere 2 hours ago. Nicky sighed and walked over to Jack's' favorite place and sat on the swings. She looked down and gasped. Alex said "We don't have time be sitting on the swings".

"Alex come look at this" called Nicky.

Alex walked over and saw a message in the sand. "I miss my mommy and Mama and I hope Nicky is okay, I'm going to go get ice-cream. "He was here?!" yelled Nicky.

Alex smiled proud of her little man who had remembered a lot of things she had told him to do if he ever got into trouble. She wasn't sure if Kubra would ever come after her family or not but she had told him how to defend himself if such situation would occur.

"Told you Vause he is a Vause he's smart" Laughed Nicky.

Meanwhile with Larry and Jack they were walking back to the house when Larry took Jack to the pub. Little did Larry know but Red worked there it was her pub. They sat down and Larry went to the bar. "I'll have a whiskey and coke and a coke float for the boy" asked Larry. Red wasn't sure of what he was capable of so she didn't make a move yet and she would when he was leaving. "Sure coming right up" Red said whilst keeping an eye on the boy. Jack looked up and saw Red. They exchanged looks and Jack knew it would be bad if Larry saw that Jack knew her. Once the drinks were served by Taystee Larry's shot down the drinks and shoved the coke float down Jack. "Here's the money keep the change" yelled Larry whilst dragging the boy outside. In a quick second both Taystee and Red decided they would call. Red called Nicky.

Nicky and Alex were walking back to the car when Nicky feels her phone vibrate. "Who is it?" Asked Alex.

"It's my mommy" Nicky looked up at Alex.

"Answer it!" Yelled Alex.

"Okay geez give me a second.. Hello?...Wait...You've seen him?!...Where? we will be right there!" Nicky said and hung up. Before Alex could get a word in she had received the same information from Taystee and they hopped into the car and drove to Red's bar.

Just before Jack got into the car he saw his mama's car drive past. He knew this would be risky but he ran. He just ran. Larry ran after him yelling "YOU GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT!".

Jack ran around the corner. Alex went in to talk to Red and Nicky stayed outside. Jack saw Nicky but couldn't stop because Larry was right behind him. Jack yelled "NICKKKYYYYYY!" Hoping she would hear him. Nicky heard her name. She looked behind her and saw him. Before she could get out her car she saw Larry. He had grabbed the boy and held his mouth shut. "shut it brat" Larry said whilst walking back to his car.

Nicky ran after but when she got to where she saw him, Jack was gone. "Shit." Nicky exclaimed. Nicky was so mad at herself for not being quicker. Alex walked out to see Nicky slumped against the car.

"You okay Nicks?" Asked Vause.

"I saw him" Nicky exclaimed.

"You saw him where?" Alex asked worried.

"He was here a minute ago he called my name but Larry grabbed him and I lost him.. Sorry Vause" Nicky looked to the floor.

"Did he look okay?" Alex didn't want to hear the answer to this question but had no choice.

"For now yes but by Larry's move on him I doubt he will come out without a scratch". Nicky stated.

Alex and Nicky said goodbye to Red and Taystee thanking them for their help. They arrived home and Piper and Lorna looked up but Nicky and Alex shook their heads. Everyone went back to moping around the house.

Larry had securely strapped Jack into the car. They were going to a new location Larry got freaked out by the last confrontation. They were driving on the highway. Larry had already had too much to drink but he pulled out another bottle of whiskey. He was heavily drunk, not fit for driving on any road much less a highway. He fell asleep at the wheel.

Jack saw the truck and tried to wake up Larry. Larry woke up and pushed the boy back to seat his eyes went wide as his car collided with the truck. Larry was knocked unconscious along with Jack as the Truck exploded and the car totaled rolled down the hill. Everything was silent. People gathered around calling the police. An hour later and both Jack and Larry were in different Ambulances heading to the local hospital. The ambulance man asked Jack a question trying to keep him conscious.

"What's your name?" He asked a really beaten up weak little Jack.

"Jack - Jack- V-a-u-s-e" was his final word before his heart rate dropped.

No more questions for this little boy. He was taken to the emergency room as his little heart wasn't doing so well. He fell into a coma. The nurse asked the EMT for his name.

"Jack Vause" he replied just hoping that the boy would be all right he always hated seeing children in car accidents.

The nurse looked up his files and called the number that was on file.

Alex and Piper were about to head to bed when Alex's phone went off. Alex answered "hello? what?! We will be right there! Thank you!" Alex was scared but happy to know where he was.

They all raced to their cars and headed to the Hospital. Once they got there Alex ran to the desk.

"HI, HELLO I'M Alex Vause and this is Piper Chapman we are here to see our son Jack Vause" Alex had no time to fill out paper work.

Once they were allowed to see him. Piper started to cry seeing her little boy hooked up to wires. Alex sat next to him holding his little hands. " Nothing's going to harm you, Not while I'm around" Alex coos to Jack who is still in a deep a coma. They had no choice but to put him under due to his wounds being needing time to heal and with him being so young. Nicky walked through the door and she slid against the wall. She felt so guilty. If she had gotten there faster he wouldn't be here. Lorna comforted Nicky. Everyone was happy they had him in their sights. The next few hours were going to be critical.


	6. The Reunion

Piper and Lorna were sleep. Alex hadn't slept, she was watching Jack. Alex hadn't left his side. "My sweet baby boy". Alex would say holding his hand in hers. She hated seeing him like this, in this state. Alex felt a warm arm on her shoulders, it was Nicky. She sat on the other chair.

"I understand If you and Piper don't want me to babysit anymore after this" Nicky was self-hating, guilt ridden.

Alex just looked at Nicky she sighed. "This doesn't change anything Nicky".

Nicky looked over at Alex and gave a weak smile as they both watched their little boy sleep peacefully.

"What are we going to do about Larry" Whispered Piper to Alex.

"I'll wait till he's better, then I'll break his balls" smirked Alex to Piper.

Nicky heard and started to laugh really loud.

Jack was still in his deep sleep. He started to see someone in the darkness.

"Jack?" called the voice.

"Hello?" Jack answered back.

"How are you feeling?" Jack recognized the voice.

"I'm okay a bit sore" Jack replied.

The person walked towards him. Dianne looked at him with her worried eyes. She took him in her embrace. He looked at her the same way Alex did when she was little and something bad happened. "You remind me so much of your mama Jack" she said whilst smiling at Jack.

"Am I safe?" asked Jack.

"Yes" she replied looking over at her darling daughter holding his hand and talking to him. You're with your mommy and mama now.

"I don't see them" Jack replied annoyed.

"I know sweet pea, that's because you're in a deep sleep my dear child" cooed Dianne.

"Is mama sad?" Jack asked Dianne with a lot pain in his eyes.

"No, She's proud of you" She ruffled his hair.

"I missed you" jack said whilst smiling

Dianne just smiled at this boy in front of her. She knew he would grow up to be just like Alex. She wasn't sure Alex would be prepared for that. Jack was a Vause through and through.

"How do I wake up?" Jack asked Dianne.

"Bored of me already" she joked.

"No, I just miss mommy, mama and Nicky" Jack felt bad.

"I'm just messing with you kid, you just have to listen to your mama" Dianne said and hugged the boy one last time planting a kiss on his forehead before she vanished into the air.

"Wake up baby boy, we're all missing you so much" Alex cooed to her little boy.

Jack's heart rate started to rise. Nicky went and got a nurse.

"Welcome back little man" whispered the Nurse.

Jack was groggy but managed to get out "Mama?".

This was music to Alex's ears.

"I'm here Baby" Alex said as tears fell.

"Why are you crying mama?" Jack even in his state hated seeing his mommies cry.

"We are just happy you're with us baby" Whispered a relieved Piper.

"We better call Nicky and let her know" Alex said whilst leaving the room for a moment.

Meanwhile Nicky had found Larry's room. She didn't say anything, she just watched him. There was so much she wanted to do but decided it wouldn't be for the best, I mean she just got out of Litchfield and she most definitely wasn't going back there because of this douche bag. Larry was awake. He just looked at her with his smug face.

"Did the boy die? I hope so" Larry laughed.

"Your sick! You want a little boy die just so you can get your pain thrill ride" Nicky spat words as cold as ice.

"So why are you here and not with him?" Larry questioned Nicky.

"Because I wanted to see how fucked up you looked, to see if Vause would have to go easy on you or not" Smirked Nicky to a suddenly nervous Larry.

Larry wanted to cause drama but deep down he was scared of Alex and he just pissed off Mama bear.

"What's your result then?" Larry asked cautiously.

Nicky laughed at his facial expressions. "Hm. I don't know I'll have to think about it some more".

Larry closed his eyes and smirked.

Nicky hated his smug face she could easily wipe that look off his face. Until her phone buzzed and she saw a picture of Jack awake and happy. Nicky left Larry to wonder about if what he had done was worth it.

Nicky walked into the door with Jack's favorite teddy. "NICKYY!" Jack yelled.

"Shh, kiddo relax you need to rest" Nicky smiled to the boy whose eyes lit up at the sight of his teddy. Alex left Nicky and Jack to comfort each other. Alex was calling the police to tell them that they had found Jack and that his abductor was in hospital as well. It didn't take the police long to get here. They looked at Jack and smiled happy to see him all right after his terrible weekend. They went to go and pay Larry a visit next, that one wasn't quite so friendly.

"Sir, How are you feeling?" Officer asked Larry.

"Never better! Just a little pain here and there" Larry laughs at the officers.

"No need to be smug sir, you'll be under arrest as soon as the hospital staff allow me to do so" Said the officer sternly.

"What for I didn't do anything sir" Larry tried to play dumb.

"Drink driving, child abduction, robbing a house him... sounds like nothing sir" sarcastic officer stated.

Larry gulped he knew he was in deep shit. He still questioned if it were worth it.

Alex walked into Larry's room once the officers had left.

"Well if it isn't the mother bear" laughed Larry.

Alex didn't need to speak she just slapped him across the face hard enough to leave her handprint on his face.

"You motherfucker!" he yells in pain.

"I could say the same about you" Alex says smirking.

"Stay away from my family Larry, Piper chose me! Not You" Alex said trying not snap and do anything stupid.

"Well if the judge gets his way that won't be a problem" Larry laughed softly.

Alex was about to walk out when a beautiful blonde came bursting through the door. Alex had never seen this version of Piper before she just lunged at Larry.

"Larry! Don't you ever touch my son ever again, Alex is my beautiful/ Amazing girlfriend and wonderful mother to Jack" Piper spits words of ice.

"Where did all this come from Pipes" Larry face softens as he looks at the blonde.

Alex and Piper cringe at the use of the Nickname.

"Jack told me what you said about his mama" Piper stated trying to keep her cool.

"What? That it's a sin? Well it is Piper, Jack should have a father figure" Larry said with a smug grin.

Piper couldn't hold back anymore and she smacked that smug grin off his face three times all leaving his face with her hand print just liked Alex had done previously. Alex wraps her arms around Piper trying to calm her down as they walk to the door.

"Alex is amazing, She's more of a parent figure that you would have ever been LARRY!" Piper yelled as they left the room.

Piper clung onto Alex as she just cried into her shoulder. Alex held her tight as they walked back to Jack's room.

Two weeks later and Jack was allowed home. Larry had been arrested and proven guilty. He faced a pretty good few years behind bars. Alex still found it hard to leave Jack alone. She became really over protective even about the smallest things.

Alex made certain that after these events she would put a ring on her girlfriend's finger. She figured it would be fair seeing as they've dated on and off for around 8-9 years give or take. Alex had planned it perfectly.

Alex took Piper to the place they shared their first kiss. The park by the fountain.

"Do you remember this place Pipes?" Asked Alex nervously.

"Yes, this is the place we shared our first kiss" smiled a sheepish Piper.

"Yes, and it's the place I wanted to do this" Alex smiled.

Before Piper could ask what she meant Alex was down on one knee and Piper started to cry.

"Piper Chapman, I've known you for so many years, I've loved you throughout and I shouldn't have named you that day in court so many years ago, I'm glad I did. Because we wouldn't be here right now and I wouldn't have our little man over here" Alex smiles looking up at Piper who was in tears as Jack walked over with the ring in his hand. Alex thanked him and asked the question Piper had been waiting to hear that day since she first laid her eyes on her at this very fountain all those many years ago.

"Y-e-s" She managed to stutter out as she kissed Alex passionately.

There were cheers all over all her friends and family were there and Jack asked a good question.

"So is my last name going to change?" He asked with his cheeky smile.

"No my dear I want your mama's last name" Piper smiled at Alex who was shocked.

"Are you sure? we could combine our names" Alex mumbled.

"No I wanted to be Piper Vause" Piper giggled at the thought.

Alex was happy.


	7. Ice Cream

"So are you not lesbians going to throw a bachelorette party before the wedding" Nicky asked super excited about her prison friends getting married in a few weeks.

"We haven't decided" Alex smiled smirking at Piper.

"Will you two stop eye fucking each other and make a decision" Nicky Laughed.

Piper's eyes went wide. "Really Nicky? Jack is in the room over there" Piper points to a really thin wall.

"Pshh Like he hasn't heard you two having sex before" Nicky laughed really loud.

Jack wandered into the room as if by cue he asks "Is it safe to enter?".

Nicky laughs hard and picks the boy up. "So you have".

Jack just looked at Nicky and then at his embarrassed mothers. "Only once, Red took me out for ice cream".

Nicky loved Red's plan. Jack ran off to go and help Red in the Kitchen.

"So now he'll always think about Ice cream when it comes to Sex I kind of feel sorry for his future girlfriend" Nicky laughed as she walked out leaved Alex and Piper alone.

"Maybe we are a little loud" Piper giggled.

"Maybe? Baby you woke up the whole street when we were in Cambodia" Alex laughed whilst smirking at Piper. Piper blushed.

Alex and Piper walk into the kitchen hand in hand to see their little boy serving up the food.

"Well aren't you our little chef" Alex smiled with pride at Jack.

"Red taught me!" Jack loved his Auntie Red. He always asked for the chicken story and Red never got bored tell him.

"Hopefully your mommy won't make the same face she made when your auntie made the food the 1st time they met buddy" Nicky looked over at a embarrassed Piper.

"Why? What did mommy do?" Jack asked curious.

"Your mommy said bad things about her food in prison" Nicky giggled at Jack's face.

"Mommy! Red makes really good food, that wasn't nice mommy, you said if you can't say anything nice you shouldn't say anything at all" Jack stood proudly at what he said.

Alex and Nicky laughed really hard at what Jack said. Red appeared behind Nicky. "Hm.. How does it feel to be schooled by your 6 year old Blondie" Red laughed.

"You're right baby, mommy was stupid but I did say sorry and it's always important to say sorry when you make mistakes isn't it baby boy?" Piper said smiling at her little man.

"Yes. You better like my food mommy" Jack said with the typical Vause attitude.

Piper looked over at Alex "He gets that from you" Piper said to Alex.

Everyone enjoyed the food. Jack was now playing Xbox with Nicky and he was whooping her ass.

"I win again!" Jack giggled.

" You little" Nicky said whilst tickling Jack.

"Pay up" Jack said with his vause eyebrow raised.

Alex walked in. "You're teaching my little man how to gamble Nichols?" Alex said with the same eyebrow raised.

Nicky looked at them both. "You two are too alike it's creeping me out!" Nicky laughed.

"What can I say he's a Vause" Alex said with a smirk. Jack stood up.

"I'm a Vause Nicky and I said pay up" Jack tried to copy his mama's pose.

"Okay geez could you be any cuter" Nicky says handing Jack another 5 dollars.

Alex looked down to see him copying her. Alex smiled with pride. Her mother would have been really proud.

"Nicky? I'm going with Piper, We are going wedding dress shopping" Said an excited Lorna.

"Alright you ladies have fun" Nicky said as she remembered Lorna and Litchfield.

"So what are we going to do Vause?" Nicky asked a very lazy Alex.

"Well first, I'm going to whoop your ass at this game then we can take this little monster to the park and get some ice cream later" Alex suggested with a smirk.

"Alex! you're getting married we can't go getting ice cream" Smirked Nicky remembering earlier.

Alex smacked Nicky's arm. "Watch it Nichols, I'll beat your ass this game "Alex laughed.

Jack got comfortable and cheered for his mama when she scored a goal.

"Whose side are you on kid? I thought we were best friends" Nicky pretended to be sad.

"I'm on both! I heart you Nicky but I love my mama!" Jack said proudly.

Alex smiled into her Xbox controller.

Alex did end up winning but she wanted to play against her son.

"I won't be easy on you" Alex smiled at her competitive boy.

"I wouldn't want you too, don't cry like Nicky when I beat you" Jack said in his Vause tone.

Alex got her ass served her little man beat her 10-5 in fifa. "How did you get so good?".

"I watch you play" Jack stated.

They walked to the park.

Meanwhile with Piper and Lorna.

"I've already bought the dress I just wanted you opinion on it" Piper smiled at Lorna.

"Lets see it then" Lorna was really excited about weddings.

"Whoa...Piper... You looked bloody gorgeous, Alex won't even know where to look" Lorna Yelled with excitement.

"Take it you like it" Piper got back into her clothes.

"It's perfect" she smiled.

Piper and Lorna went out to lunch when they say Alex and Nicky playing with Jack in the park.

"They are really cute together" Piper and Lorna in sync.

"I want to give Jack a brother or sister to play with" smiled Piper.

"Does Alex know?" Lorna whispered.

"No, I thought it'd ask her after the wedding" Piper replied.

"Do you think she'll want another one?' Lorna asked looking at Nicky playing with Jack.

"I don't really know, Alex is concerned she won't love them equally if we had another one" Piper sighed.

"Whys that?" Lorna asked.

"Alex was an only child she never had sibling she doesn't know how it works" giggled Piper whilst watching her son chase after Alex.

Back with Nicky and Alex.

"I'm going to get you little monster" Alex yelled chasing Jack around the park. Jack falls to the pavement. Alex freaks out.

"Are you okay little man" Alex says but before she can go over to him Jack gets up and runs off to chase Nicky.

"Boys will be boys" Says a voice behind Alex. Piper wraps her arms around a worried Alex. "He's fine".

"Piper you almost gave me a heart attack Jesus" Jumped Alex.

"Sorry" mumbled Piper as she kissed Alex's neck.

Nicky grabbed Jack before she tickled him she noticed his knee was bleeding pretty badly.

"Al- Lorna actually can you come here" Nicky spoke to Lorna.

"What's- oh dear, Jack, You okay?" Lorna whispered to Jack.

"I'm fine it's just blood no biggy" Jack was confused why everyone was freaking out.

"A Vause through and through" laughed Nicky.

Lorna cleaned Jack up and let him walk back to his mommies.

"He's such a Vause" Nicky laughed "He's more badass than you Vause".

Alex nudged Nicky but Alex knew with old age she was getting soft. They got ice cream and headed home.

"You ladies have fun" Red smiles at her family. Red was now living with Alex and Piper until she got her money from the lawyers and found an apartment. She loved it here because she could hang out with Jacky boy all the time and tell him those damn chicken stories. Piper and Lorna showed her the picture of the dress.

"Looks beautiful" Red smiled at Piper.

"What's beautiful?" Alex asks as she walked in.

"You're fiancé" Red smiled.

"Yeah she's amazing" Alex smiled in awe of Piper.

Jack ran up to Red and gave her a cuddle. "What's for dinner Auntie Red" Jack loved Red's food.

"Your favorite little man" Red said playing with his black hair that could be doing with a haircut. Jacks favorite was Mac and Cheese with Bacon.

They all tucked into their dinner. Everyone went home. Jack was sitting on the couch cuddled in between Alex and Piper.

"How did you and mommy meet?" Jack asked with his puppy dog eyes.

"Well it's a long story" Piper replied.

Typical Vause fashion "I've got time".

"You're just like your mama Jack, damn those Vause genes" Piper giggled.

"I met your mother in a bar, it was mid winter and ordered a margarita" Alex started telling him a version of how they met.

"But that drink is cold? why do you want a cold drink in winter? Jack gave his mommy a weird look.

Piper giggled and cuddled him closer. "Because I liked them".

Jack giggled but signaled for Alex to continue the story.

"She had this terrible resume that your aunt Polly had" Alex looked over at Piper with a smirk.

Alex continued the story until she looked over and saw her little man had fallen asleep. She sat with him cuddled to her neck for another 10 minutes before picking him up carefully and placing him in his bed.

Piper came in and wrapped her arms around Alex and kissed her neck softly. "Lets get to bed, long week ahead of us baby".

Alex smiled into Piper. Before she left she turned on his star projector and kissed his little cheek goodnight. "I love you Jack" Alex whispered closing the door softly.

By the time Alex walked upstairs to her room she found an already sleeping Piper. Alex giggled and got changed. It was going to be a long week. She was marrying Piper. Smiling to herself she got into bed. Piper snuck her arms around her and Alex became the little spoon. Alex usually being the big spoon felt weird at first. However she felt a sudden sense of safety in Pipers arms. "Being little spoon isn't so bad" Alex mumbled.

Piper smiled a little and snuggled into Alex.

Less than 5 days she would become Mrs. Piper Elizabeth Vause. She couldn't wait.


	8. The Grandparents

Jack had never met his grandparents due to Piper wanting nothing to do with her mother. Alex had suggest that she at least meet him, Piper had none of it. She didn't see the point of her sweet innocent little boy meeting a woman who would almost never be there for him. He had everyone around him that he needed and they were the only support he needed. Alex learned not to argue. Personally Alex thought the same, she definitely wouldn't want her asshole of a father to come into Jack's life. They were happy just as they were. Jack didn't know any different, as far as he was concerned his mommies and aunties were all he needed.

Jack went out with Nicky to the arcade. Nicky got off work and decided to take him out. She loved spending as much time with him as humanly possible. Jack loved the arcade. He was one of the most well behaved children. A lot of parents would as Nicky what they bribed him with. Nicky would laugh out loud and say he was born this way. Nicky went to the bathroom and Jack was sat on the diner high top chairs drinking his coca cola float. He wasn't allowed them but Nicky was a softy when it came to Jack.

An older woman sat next to Jack. She smiled at him as she recognized the amount of Vause that was shining off him.

"Hello young man" She whispered to him. Jack was silent he knows not to talk to strangers.

"You can talk to me I'm not a stranger, I'm your mommies mom" She replied.

Jack still remained silent. He didn't know her. Nicky came back and saw her talking to him. She smiled at his really confused Vause look.

"Mrs. Chapman" Nicky said in an unamused.

"Nichols" She replied back with the same tone.

"Come on Jack we should be heading home" Nicky said whilst paying for the drinks.

"Okay auntie Nicky" Jack said whilst putting his jacket on.

"What kind of name is JACK?!" the woman raised her voice.

"It's my name." Stated Jack.

"Its a horrible name for a boy of your heritage" She continued.

Nicky's patience grew thin but before Nicky could say anything Jack just simply replied "My mummy says if you don't have nothing nice to say you shouldn't say anything at all, I love my name" Jack replied.

"Urgh! Damn these Vause genes! Making you a demon child. Alex vause is a bad mother to you, Piper should have known better you are a chapman not a Vause" Carol started to yell at the boy.

Nicky took out her phone and was filming this for Vause's amusement later.

"I'm Jack Alexander Vause, my mama is amazing, I don't know you lady but you shouldn't say bad things about my family" Jack stated with his fully developed clone of Alex's pissed off pose.

"You're not my grandchild, you filthy little Vause!" She said as she lashed out on Jack.

Jack took it in. He didn't make sound. Nicky was pissed.

"CHAPMAN ARE YOU CRAZY?! YOU JUST HIT YOUR GRANDSON!" Nicky yelled she was beyond pissed.

"He's not my grandson he's a Vause he'll grow up to be just like her and end up in prison" Carol snapped.

The people at the arcade had called the cops and they walked in just in time after Carol tried to lay another hand on Jack.

"Alright ma'am you're coming with me" The officer said sternly.

Carol glared at Nicky as she was taken away in the police car. Nicky sighed now she had to tell Piper and Alex.

Nicky had never seen Jack so quiet. She was concerned but she knew Vause would know what to do.

"We're back!" Nicky yelled as she entered the house. Jack was still really quiet with a dark bruise forming over his eye.

Red came from the kitchen and ran over to Jack after seeing the state he was in.

"What did you do?" Red questioned Nicky.

"ME? Nothing It was all grandmother Chapman" Nicky snarled.

"What about my mother?" Piper said walking down the stairs. Jack just walked past her and ran into his room.

"So?" Piper pressed.

Nicky sighed. "You're mother hit Jack" Nicky and Red prepared themselves for Hulk Piper.

"SHE WHAT?!" Piper yelled.

Nicky showed her the video. Piper smiled at her little boy's response but she didn't need this drama right before the wedding. Alex got home from work. Usually Jack would run down the stairs to hug her but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Piper? Jack?" Alex called.

"In here" Piper called with everyone sat in on the couch.

"Who died?" Alex said jokingly.

Alex looked around the room but didn't see her little man. "Where's Jack?".

Piper looked down and sighed. "He's upstairs" She replied.

"What's wrong" Alex asked.

"Show her the video Nicky" Piper sighed trying to keep her cool, Red comforted her.

"Here Vause" Nicky said whilst showing the video. Once the video was done, Alex immediately went upstairs. She now understood why the boy had reacted. See, Piper's mother had disrespected Alex's mother and Jack felt a big connection to her mother even though he had never met her.

"Jack?" Alex called into the room. She saw him on his bed staring at the stars on his ceiling. He didn't answer her.

"I know you're upset because of what she said about grandma Vause" Alex said with tears in her eyes and her little boy ran into her arms and cuddled into her neck.

"She said mean things about you mama" "I tried to stand up for my family" he added. Alex died, she hated seeing him so beat down.

" I know, she won't do it again we won't let her" Alex cooed running her hands through his hair. Jack snuggled more into her neck.

"We should go and hang out with your aunties and mummy" Alex said picking up her baby boy in her arms. He just sniffled and mumbled an okay. Alex walked down the stairs and Piper wrapped her arms around them both holding them closely.

"I'm so sorry jack" Piper said feeling really guilty. Jack motioned to be placed in Piper's arms.

"It's okay, I love you mommy" Jack said whilst doing the same as he did with Alex. Piper smiled, no matter what this boy went through he was strong. He was a Vause.

Red gave him an ice pack for his swollen face. Piper would never forgive her mother. She had received a phone call from the station but Alex handled it. Neither of them wanted her at the wedding. Just as everyone was getting ready for dinner there was a knock at the door. It was Piper's little brother Cal. He was standing with a bunch of gifts for Jack. He spoke with Piper about their mother's actions.

Jack rarely got to see Cal but when he does he gets really excited.

"CAL!" Jack said as he hugged him tight. Cal smiled he was happy for Piper and Alex. He loved his nephew.

"Hello little man" He says as he ruffles his hand in his hair. Jack giggled.

"So I mum still invited then" Cal tried to make light of the situation.

"No. Not happening, she laid her hands on my son "Piper snapped.

"I was joking anyways dad sends his apologies, he still wants to meet the now famous Jack Vause" Cal smiled at Jack who was snuggled into Alex watching Inside Out. Jack really did love his mama. He tried to copy her every move and looked away when she would look at him. Alex never thought she would ever have children or want them but she's glad to have Jack. He's brought out the better in Alex.

A few days later and it was the big day. Alex hadn't seen Piper for 2 days because Piper wanted to do this whole wedding thing properly. Alex didn't care she had Jack to keep her company. He was her best man along with Nicky. He didn't want to be ring bearer he wanted to be his mama's right hand man well boy. They were at the church and Alex smiled at how gorgeous her little man looked in his little Tux and he was proud to be wearing it. Most children his age would have fussed about it or ruined the outfit. Not Jack. He took his job as Best boy really seriously and he loved his Tux.

The music started and a beautiful blonde haired blue-eyed goddess came down the aisle in that beautiful dress. She walked down with her teary eyed father. Alex smiled as she grabbed Piper's hand and held it in hers. They said their vows and they kissed. It was official.

Piper was now Mrs. Piper Elizabeth Vause. She loved the name and was proud to be a Vause. Nichols now didn't know what to call her. Since prison she's always called her Chapman and Vause #2 didn't sound right. Piper saw Nichols struggling.

"Just call me Blondie" Piper said laughing. Nicky tested out the name and agreed she would call her Blondie. Alex just looked forward to their honeymoon. They were going back to Paris for the 1st time in almost 10 years. Alex just hoped it would end differently than last time. Piper was excited to go but was also worried due to the fact the last time they went away Jack got kidnapped. Jack was going to stay with Morello and Nicky. They too were also going on a holiday. They were taking Jack on his first vacation. He really wanted to go to a theme park so Nicky and Lorna were taking him to LA to go to Universal and Disney. Jack didn't really want his mommies to leave. They were going to miss his 7th birthday. Alex hated that they would but it was the only time they had off. But they promised to call.

Jack was at the airport to say goodbye to the newly weds. Jack had the same look Dianne did when Alex would go away on her business trips. It broke Alex's heart as they boarded the plane. Alex just hoped he would have a good birthday and nothing bad would happen while they were away.


	9. The Vacation

Alex and Piper arrived in Paris. It was like they had never left. They've now been in their hotel room and got settled and how were about to go for an evening stroll.

"You know what?" Alex said staring up at the stars.

"What? "Piper said with a curious grin.

"Paris is pretty amazing when you're not chasing down drug lords" Alex said with a serious face.

"Well I suppose it would, I mean it's the still the same amazing place for me" Piper said with a smile.

"Jack would love it here" Piper smiled at Alex.

"I know he would start flirting with all these French girls" Alex said laughing.

"He's got the famous vause charm so it wouldn't surprise me" Piper laughed as well.

Meanwhile with Jack and his aunties they had also checked into their hotel and were walking around the park. Jack was excited to be here. They were headed to the parade. Teen Beach 2 had just been released and was a big part of the parade. Jack had watched the movie with Nicky. Only because Nicky thought the main girl was hot!. So Nicky was excited to see her at the parade but had to hide it a little due to her girlfriend Morello being with her. They were singing that's How We Do. Jack was quick to dance along to the funky dance. Jack was really good at dancing for a 6 year old.

Nicky laughed as he started to gain attention. People were more interested in watching this little boy dance than the actors. The parade coordinator told the main character to take him to the front so he could dance with them. Nicky filmed it, as did the other 1000 people at the park. Jack loved the attention. Jack copied Ross Lynch and the cast were laughing but they loved the confidence in this little boy. Lorna and Nicky were also kind of sad that Alex and Piper were missing this but knew they would appreciate the video.

"OH Tanner!" Jack yelled and everyone laughed. Everyone was having a good time with Jack and the cast of Teen beach.

"You're just the cutest little boy ever!" Maia.

"Thanks my aunt Nicky says you're the most beautifulness girl ever!" Jack smiled and looked at an embarrassed Nicky.

"AW! Cute!" Maia said whilst smiling at Jack. Ross came over.

"Kid! You're really good at dancing how old are you?" Ross asked.

"I'm 6 but I'm turning 7 in 2 days" Jack said smiling.

"Whoa! 6! Some talent kid!"Ross said high fiving Jack.

Jack and Nicky continued their day.

"So most beautiful girl eh?" smirked Morello.

"Ha-ha...I said girl and your woman there is a difference" Nicky said nervous.

"You calling me old Nichols?" Morello knew she was getting to Nicky.

"Old? nah you're still a spring chicken baby!" Nicky smiled that shit eating grin.

"MH okay you win miss teen beach" Morello laughed.

They were back at their hotel. It had been a long day of meeting characters and chasing after Jack that everyone had fallen asleep. Nicky had forgotten to send Alex the video.

Back with the lovebirds in Paris, they made their way back to the hotel room. They'd just had some really great sex. Both lying naked in each other's arms they were checking their emails and social media. Alex still didn't have one she really didn't see the point. Only Internet she used was YouTube. Front page of the screen there was a most clicked on video. Alex couldn't help but click on it.

The video started to play and she saw the boy who looked just like Jack dancing with Maia Mitchell and Ross Lynch. Alex gasped when she saw Nicky and Morello in the video as well. She could tell it was Nicky with her googly eyes looking at Maia.

"Pipes, I think we've raised a Internet sensation" Alex said looking at Piper laughing.

"What?" Piper was really confused.

"Jack's video has 2 million hits" Alex said smirking.

"What was he doing?" Piper giggles at Alex's face.

"He was singing and dancing with the cast of his favorite movie Teen Beach" Alex laughed at Pipers face.

"We go to Paris and he gets famous defiantly a Vause" Piper said smirking at Alex.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alex said raising her eyebrow.

"Well your dad was a "rock star" so I'm sure Jack has just taken after him" Piper immediately regretted saying the last few words.

Alex's mood changed. "Jack is nothing like that asshole!" She snapped.

"I know I'm sorry I was thinking about what I was saying" Piper said whilst trying to sooth her wife.

"I know I'm sorry" Alex said whilst snuggling into a already sleeping Piper.

It was another day and another adventure for Jack and the crew. Nicky had left Jack with the Disney crew so she could take Morello out on a Disney free date. Jack didn't mind he got straight into making friends. He even made a new friend and his friend was of the female sorts. Jack never got shy around girls but this girl was different.

"I'm Jack! What's your name?" Jack said smiling at the girl.

"My name is Bella but you can call me Ella" she smiled sweetly at Jack.

"Do you want to be my friend" Jack asked hopeful.

"Yes I love to be your friend, we're going to be best friends" Ella replied.

The whole day they were inseparable. When Morello came to pick up Jack. He introduced his auntie to his new best friend. Morello smiled and Nicky would have liked to have met her. Jack could stop talking about his new best friend.

"Why don't you just make her your girlfriend, you're almost as bad as the non-lesbians" Nicky rolls her eyes. Morello hits her.

"He's too young for a girlfriend Nicky!" Morello said hitting Nicky in the arm.

"He's almost 7 he's not a baby anymore "Nicky laughed at Morello's face. And Jack did just what is auntie told him to do. They were playing together at the Disney playhouse and Jack pops the question.

"Ella will you be my girlfriend?" Jack asked really nervous.

"Yeah, will you be my boyfriend?" Ella asked with a giggle.

"Yeah, so what now?" Jack asked.

"We kiss I suppose" Ella replied.

"We. No girl kisses are gross" Jack replied with a gross face.

"Girl kisses are not gross" Ella replied laughing at Jack.

So it was official Jack had won a girl over with his young Vause charms. He couldn't wait to tell his mommies the good news.

Alex and Piper were out for lunch when Alex got the call from her little man.

"Hey mama!" Jack said through the phone.

"Hey little man, How are you?" Alex asked smiling through the phone. Piper smiled at how cute her wife reacted to him calling her.

"I'm good! I've got good news!" Jack beamed.

"What's? the good news buddy?" Alex asked.

"I have a girlfriend!" Jack said really excited.

Alex froze. She didn't know how to react. She looked over to Piper who was giggling at her reaction.

"You have a what?" Alex asked again.

"I have a girlfriend" Jack repeated.

"Oh you have a friend that is a girl" Alex smiled.

"No mommy I have a real girlfriend and I'm her boyfriend" Jack giggled.

"You're only 6 too young to have a girlfriend Jack" Alex said serious.

"Nicky said I could" Jack whined.

"What exactly did Nicky say?" Alex asked curious.

"Nicky said, Why don't you just make her your girlfriend, you're almost as bad as the non lesbians so I did" Jack said proudly.

Alex was going to kill Nicky. "Hmm that's nice baby, what's her name?" Alex said trying to remain calm.

"Her name is Ella, she's really pretty, she tried to kiss me" Jack stated.

That was not something Alex or Piper wanted to hear.

"What did you do?" Alex asked trying not to laugh.

"I told her ew no girl kisses are gross" jack giggled.

Alex acted offended "But I'm a girl are my kisses gross?"

"No mommy you have mommy kisses your kisses are really good" jack said feeling bad.

"I'm just messing with you baby, where's Nicky? can I talk to her" Alex asked Jack.

Jack said his goodbyes and I love you'd and handed the phone to Nicky.

"hello?" Nicky said into the phone.

"A GIRLFRIEND NICKY? REALLY YOU ENCOURAGE A 6 YEAR OLD BOY TO GET A GIRLFRIEND SHE EVEN TRIED TO KISS HIM?!" Alex yelled into the phone with a giggling Piper in the background.

"I didn't think he would take it seriously! "Nicky whined.

"He does whatever you tell him to he looks up to you!" Alex snarled.

"Geez over protective mom much Vause chill it's not like he's 15 and is a horny teenager, he's an innocent little Vause he's just coloring and making jokes nothing serious plus his "girlfriend" leaves the hotel tonight" Nicky said trying to hold in her laughter.

"Okay fine. How is the vacation?" Alex asked much calmer.

"It's great Jack is having a good time, he's distracted so he isn't missing you as much" Nicky replied.

"That's good I guess, I just hope he won't hate me for missing his birthday" Alex replied with a sad tone in her husky voice.

"He won't, Alex he understands, you got lucky you have a son who actually understand a lot of shit that most children his age doesn't" Nicky replied.

"I guess your right" Alex continued.

"By the way Morello and I are leaving Jack with Red this weekend because we have to go to Morello's cousins wedding" Nicky explained.

"That's alright" Piper said in the background.

"Also Vause, Your father is in town, he's doing a concert." Nicky exclaimed.

"Don't let him near Jack" Alex words were tense.

"We won't don't worry" Nicky said reassuring her that she wouldn't be stupid and let him near her. They hung up and Nicky then got another call.

"Hello?" Nicky spoke into the phone. It was Ella's parents asking to see if Jack would want to come to Ella's Disney party tonight. Nicky said he would go.

Jack was at the party. "Hello Ella" He smiled.

"Hello Jack, I too show you a family friend" Ella smiled.

"Oh okay" Jack was confused but continued.

"Oh there you are Jacky boy!" The man yelled.

Jack looked at him. He saw a man who looked a little like his mama. Alex looked a lot like her mum but had some traits of her father. Jack was confused.

"I'm your grandfather Jack, I'm your mama's father" He replied smiling at Jack. The boy just looked at him and gulped. He was really scary looking. Rock n Roll hadn't aged well on him with all is tattoos and battle scars. Jack really didn't want to speak to this man.

"Jack you scared of me?" Jack just nodded.

"You shouldn't be, Lets go for a walk" Jack followed him outside.

"I heard it's your birthday tomorrow" He smiled at Jack.

"Yeah it's my birthday I'm going to be 7 years old" Jack said proudly.

" I have a present for you little guy" He smiled and handed Jack a little guitar. Jack's eyes sparkled.

"A guitar?" Jack asked curiously.

"Yes, I used to be a lead guitarist and I think you may just have those genes" Lee replied.

He spent the next few hours showing in him how to play. Jack was a natural. He mastered 4 songs and really wanted to learn more. Lee showed no signs of being a bad guy he just really wanted to get to know his grandson. Lee had been clean for a few years and had reached out to Alex but she never reached out for him. She wanted nothing to do with him. Whenever Lee would look down and see Jack figuring out how to play his chords he just saw a younger version of him.

"You mustn't tell you mama we hung out though Jack" Lee told Jack.

"Why not? how do I explain the guitar" Jack asked. He was sad that his granddad had to go.

"Your mothers and I aren't quite on good terms, you can say you got it as a present from someone" Lee didn't know when he would next see Jack but he wanted it to be soon. Jack was a great little boy to hang out with and he just hoped Alex would learn to trust him again so Lee could see Jack more often.

"Good luck with the guitar little man" Lee said as he was leaving.

Jack placed the guitar on the side of his bed. Nicky came in and kissed him goodnight. She was about to leave when she stumbled onto the guitar. Curious she took it out and saw a note on it.

"Happy Birthday Grandson, I hope you enjoyed our guitar lesson, you're just like your mother smart and a quick learner, I look forward to seeing you again, Have a good birthday little man" Love from Lee.

Nicky gasps she puts the guitar back in the place she found it. She took a deep breath and called Alex.

It was 4am in Paris and Alex groggily answered the phone.

"Hello." Alex answered pissed.

"Sorry it must be really early over there huh" Nicky replied apologetically.

"Yeah. What's up?" Alex replied whilst Piper snuggled deeper into Alex's chest.

"Lee" That was all Nicky had to say.

"What about him!" Alex tried to contain her anger.

"He gave Jack a guitar for his birthday" Nicky continued waiting to get yelled at and yelled at she did. Alex threatened to come over there if she didn't get her shit together. Alex didn't want jack to meet Lee. Nicky just nodded and ended the call on Vause mid rant. Alex kept calling Nicky and she turned her phone off. Nicky didn't deserve to get sworn and threatened by Alex. Nicky threw herself on the bed next morello.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Vause is a bitch." Nicky spat words of ice.

Piper tried to calm down Alex. "Baby relax he's fine".

"You don't know him like I do, he's a bad man! "Alex yelled at Piper.

"Shh! You'll wake up our neighbors Al!" Piper whispered.

Lashed out. She trashed the apartment. Piper got in the way. Wrong place wrong timing. Alex punched Piper. Piper fell to the floor holding her face. She looked up terrified of Alex. Her father had turned Alex into this hurricane of pain and anger. Piper didn't want to leave her like this so tried one more time to calm her down. Bad idea. Alex was blinded by rage and threw piper out the way this time she landed on the back of her head. Piper was unconscious. Alex's rage faded. She looked around.

Alex's heart raced when she saw Piper lying unconscious.


	10. Nightmare

Piper was still unconscious but moved to the bed. Alex called Nicky but no chance so she tried Morello.

"Alex?" Morello asked.

"Morello! Is Nicky there?!" Alex asked still staring at her hands.

Morello handed the phone to Nicky.

"Look Vause about before- YOU WHAT?! Vause! Okay Okay relax! Morello and I will get the next flight to Paris, We'll leave Jack with Red" Nicky said during their whole conversation.

"Get her to a hospital Alex I mean it!" Nicky knew she was scared.

"Okay, Thanks Nichols" Alex sighed as she called 999.

"What was all that about" Morello Asked.

"We're going to Paris" Nicky replied.

"What? Why? What about Jack" Morello was really confused.

"Alex punched Piper and she's freaking out and needs us to support her, Jack will stay here with Red" Nicky continued to say accepting her plan.

"Okay, well I'll go pack our clothes you break the news to Jack" Morello said walking away.

"What? I don't want to tell him!" Nicky Whined.

"He's your best friend, you tell him" Morello started packing.

Jack was practicing his new guitar in the hotel room, he was getting really good at it.

"Jack?" Nicky said walking into his part of the room.

"Yes Nicky" Jack replied looking up from his guitar.

"You're going back to NY to be with Auntie Red, Me and Auntie Morello are going to Paris to meet with your mommies" Nicky said hoping he wouldn't answer questions.

"Why can't I come?" Jack asked so innocently with those deer eyes like his mother.

Nicky tried to avoid the eyes. "It's a really short trip not worth you coming along, you won't enjoy it a lot of grown up things" Nicky stated.

Jack had tears in his eyes but quickly wiped them away. "Okay, When are we leaving?" Jack asked.

Nicky's heart broke at his tears. "Tonight, Morello is packing your clothes okay buddy?" Nicky asked.

"Okay" He sniffed playing his guitar. Nicky mumbled "I wish you were still here Dianne, Maybe it wouldn't be so bad".

Jack continued to play his guitar until it came to go home he attached it to his backpack. They had a connecting flight in NY to get Jack to Red. Once they dropped off Jack and said their goodbyes they got onto the flight to Paris. Nicky had filled in the situation with Red. With a long 8 hour flight. They made it to Paris the city of love. But for the Vause's it seems to be the city of troubles. Alex picks them up at the airport thankful that they left Jack behind. Alex was still staring at her hands. She hadn't since she hit Piper.

They arrive at Piper's hospital room, Nicky tells Morello to stay with Piper whilst so goes outside to confront Vause.

"So what happened exactly" Nicky asked.

"She started comparing Jack to Lee and how Lee should be given a chance" Alex stuttered.

"Okay...So why'd you hit your wife Vause" Nicky was serious.

"I lashed out, I was blinded with rage that he even thought it was okay to touch Jack without permission and I was being really loud I made a mess in the hotel room and Piper tried to calm me down, and I accidently hit her" Alex was panicking.

"I'm sure she's fine, this is Cha- I mean Blondie we are talking about here, She punched the shit out of Pennsatucky" Nicky tried to make Alex feel better.

"Also good luck getting that guitar off the boy" Nicky laughed a little.

"Why's that?" Alex asked.

"He's been playing it none stop, he's actually really good" Nicky added.

Alex smiled. She was really lucky to have son like Jack.

Morello texted Nicky to say Piper was awake and asking for Alex.

"Your wife is asking for you" Nicky smiled at Alex.

Alex walked into Piper's room to see Piper's smile beaming back. "Al" Piper smiled weakly.

"I'm here, I'm so-" Piper cut her off with a kiss.

"Why are Nicky and Lorna here? Where's Jack? "Piper whispered to Alex.

"I panicked and asked Nicky to come Jack is with Red" Alex whispered back.

"Why can't we ever just have a good experience in Paris" Giggled Piper

"I have no clue, maybe be won't be bringing Jack here after all " Alex smirked.

"Jack was upset that he couldn't come" Nicky spoke up.

"I told him that he would be bored and would have fun with Red, That boy is some kid" Nicky added.

"Very true" both Alex and Piper agreed.

A few days later with Jack in his room he was working on a song. He was now 7. He and Red didn't do much for his birthday. Red was still on probation. Jack didn't seem to mind he was focused on his guitar. Alex and Piper decided they would come home early and surprise Jack. They gave Nicky and Lorna the hotel to use for the rest of the time. Jack was up in his room singing one of his favorite songs he learnt On My Own from teen beach 2. Alex and Piper stood by the door listening in.

 _ ***Without you I'm on my own  
Am I gonna be alone?  
And if it's only me, myself and I will I be fine?  
So far from home and I just don't know  
Am I gonna make it? Brave enough to take this road  
Out on my own**_

 _ **And maybe I'm falling on my face  
Maybe I'm standing in my place  
And maybe we're a million miles apart  
Or, maybe we're standing heart to heart***_

Alex knocks on the door. Jack looks up and sees his mommy and mama standing in the doorway. He puts down his guitar and runs over.

"Mama! I missed you!" He said as Alex picks him up and cuddles him close. Piper wraps her arms around the both of them.

Everyone was back together that night. Alex was laying in bed with Piper. "I was going to ask this in Paris but, Alex do you want another baby?" Piper asked.

Alex remain quiet. "Another?" Alex stated.

"Yeah a little brother or sister for Jack to play with" Piper continued.

"What if I don't love it as much as I love jack or what if Jack thinks we don't love him anymore" Alex was full of questions.

"You'll love them equally and Jack knows we love him" Piper stated.

"Okay" Said Alex.

"Are you sure?" Piper asked. Alex kissed her passionately. "Yes we'll have another baby to add to the collection" Alex smirked.

 _ **AUTHOR NOTE: So the Vause family wants another baby? Will Jack react the way Piper says he will or will he lash out? Is that the last we've heard from Lee and what other types of trouble will they face?**_


	11. A Baby Makes Four

Alex was in getting a new tattoo to add to her collection. She wanted it to surprise Piper. She brought along Jack. "You think mommy will like this one Jack?" Alex asked Jack who was watching the guy tattooing intensely. So closely interested he didn't hear Alex's question. The guy laughed. "You're more interested in this than you mama is little man" He said smiling at Jack. Alex loved his interest.

"It's the 1st time he's seen anyone is tattooed" Alex stated.

"Oh cool! Does this look cool Jack?" Alex asked him again. Jack finally peeled his eyes off the magical tattoo gun. "Yeah it looks awesome" Jack smiled as he went back to watching in amazement. Alex played with his hair that really needed cut Alex didn't want to cut it. Alex got a tattoo of the ring she gave Piper in Litchfield with their wedding date under it. It looked amazing. The guy went out back and got some washable markers that he uses for drawing the stencil and Jack was excited and sat on the chair. Jack got to 1/2 sleeves and they looked really cool. Alex thought it would be funny to see Piper's reaction.

Before heading back to the house. Alex took Jack to get some lunch. She wanted to tell him about the baby plans. Once they got their food they sat down in some really comfy chairs.

"Would you want a little brother or Sister Jack?" Alex was nervous.

Jack was thinking really hard. "Someone for me to play with?"

"Yeah, but you'd have to be their big brother, show them the ropes and share your things with your sibling" Alex was nervous with this one.

"So I'd have to share Aunt Nicky?" He asked with those deer eyes like his mommy.

"Yes, she's love you both equally" Alex could see him thinking really hard. Jack wasn't a mean kid he loved to share but when it came to Nicky he never liked to share her with anyone. Jack said "Sure I wouldn't mind a sibling. This was music to Alex's ears. They were walking home and Jack stopped and was standing outside the music store. Alex hadn't noticed that he'd stopped. She looked to her left he wasn't there; Alex looks behind and sees her son standing outside of the music store. She sighs. Her dad had left her with a music loving little rock star. They went in. Jack ran to the guitars. Alex decided she would use this opportunity to look at some new music for the apartment. The shop keeper stood behind Jack.

"You want to try it?" He said holding the electric guitar as he plugged it into the amp.

"You sure?" Jack asked with pure excitement.

"Here you go" Shopkeeper gave Jack a chair and the guitar.

"You have any requests" Jack asked the man.

"Doubt you know any of the songs I like little guy" He said.

"I know how to play guns and roses, bob Marley, led zeppelin and other people" Jack said proudly.

"Alright I'll request Guns and Roses" He said but he didn't think Jack would be so good.

Jack started to play. He was really good. The store guy was amazed. Alex peered from her music and looked up to see her son playing on of the hardest chords really well. The shop keeper walked over to Alex.

"Your kid?"

"Yeah he's mine" Alex smiled proudly. People walking by heard him playing.

"He's really good, how old is he?" Mike asked Alex.

"He's only just turned 7" Alex was proud. They talked about how he's really talented for a 7 year old and that he should get signed but Alex knew all too well about that kind of lifestyle and wouldn't allow Jack to even have that idea in his head if she could stop it. They left the store and Jack got a few guitar picks and a new guitar strap. He was happy with himself for sure.

Once they got home Jack raced upstairs to practice his guitar using his new stuff. Piper laughed as he ran past her. Alex snaked her arms around Piper. "Hmm, you're so sexy" Alex muttered on Pipers bare neck. Piper turned to face her with a serious face. "Why does Jack have tattoos on his arms"? Alex couldn't help but giggle; she showed Piper her new tattoo and explained the whole situation. Piper had good news for Alex.

"So I have good news" Piper whispered with a smile holding something behind her.

"What? Pipes you know I hate surprises!" Alex said with a grumpy face.

"You'll like this one!" Piper was too excited. It had been a month since they got back from Paris and they had done all their doctor visits. Piper was still to carry the baby with same donor so Jack would be related but this time the doctor mixed the DNA of Alex with Piper so it would be a 50/50 chance if Alex would get the mini Piper she wanted or the Mini Alex Piper wanted.

Piper put the pregnancy stick in front of Alex. She just waited for Alex's reaction. A smile grew on her face. Alex kissed Piper passionately. They were pregnant and a baby made four. Their little family was growing. They never thought 10 years ago they would have found each other, got married and have two children. It was never in the plans for Alex. Jack had changed Alex, she wanted more children. Piper was happy she chose Alex over Larry.

Jack came downstairs to get a drink. Before he went back upstairs Piper called him to the living room. "Jack comes here please". Jack came into the room. "Yes mommy?" Jack said looking up at his mommy with his warm green eyes.

"You're going to be a big brother! Piper told Jack.

He seemed excited. "Yay!" It wasn't long before everyone who they wanted to know found out. Everyone was really excited to see how this one would turn out. Jack was already just like Alex, they wondered if this one would be just like Piper with a little bit of Vause flare. Only time will tell. So far Jack is okay with the idea. But that could change when the baby arrives in 9 months time. Everything is moving so fast for Vauseman. Will everything be sunshine and rainbows or will shit hit the fan?

 _ **AU: Sorry for such a short chapter I'm flying home tomorrow so I just wanted to get a chapter out today as I won't have time to be making chapters for the next few days. Thanks for the 400 views I really do appreciate all the comments and votes you guys are amazing! See you in a few days! :D**_


	12. Unborn Alien

It had been 6 months since the non lesbians found out they were expecting. Alot has happened in those 6 months. Piper was driving Alex up the wall with all her pregnancy needs/ demands at 4am in the morning. Longer the pregnancy goes on the more crazier the demands become. Jack was adjusting to the idea of being a Big brother. At first he wasn't enjoying the idea of a baby coming between his mama and him. But eventually Jack seemed to get used to it. Or so they thought.

Since it was 6 months Piper had arraged for a ultrasound to find out the sex of the baby. Alex was excited, everything about this pregnancy was new and exciting because she was in Litchfield when she was pregnant with Jack.

"You ready?" Piper said holding Alex's hand.

"As i'll ever be" Alex smiled.

"Alright this is going to be cold" Dr. Martin said putting the gel on her stomach.

The heartbeat radiates throughtout the room. Alex heart melts as she kisses Pipers forehead.

"Alright, so we are finding out if baby vause is a boy or a girl today then?" Dr. Martin asked as he was searching.

"Yes" they said in sync.

"Well...It's a ...Girl.. Congrats" Smiled.

Alex's world stopped. A girl. Alex could only hope she would be like a mini Piper. Alex smiled at the idea of a mini Piper.

"Now it all seems real" Alex smiled.

"Glad its about time!" Piper giggled.

"Hopefully Jack wanted a little sister" Alex said suddenly remembering Jack.

"I'm sure he will be fine" Piper smiled.

Meanwhile with Jack. It was his first day in second grade. Jack was the regular Jack the lad. Class clown always making jokes and had alot of friends. He rarely got picked on, if he did it was only for a quick second before he would put them in their place. He had no time for bullies. He just wanted to learn. He was really smart for a boy of his age. Class clown and the smartest in the class. 1st day went well. Nicky dropped him off in the morning because his parents were out at a doctor's appointments. Jack hadn't really seen much of them anyways, what with their work loads and his mommy being pregnant. Alot of the attention was on this alien inside of mommy. Jack and Nicky grew closer. Nicky felt bad for him alot due to the alien having all the attention. Jack used school as his escape. He loved his alien baby but he also just wanted some attention. He got lots of that at school, from teachers and various other females. Nicky picked him up after school, mainly due to the fact Alex had forgotten to pick him up due to the excitement of having a baby girl in a few months. Nicky was pissed. She never thought of Alex as the type to forget about someone just because something better was coming along. Jack suffered. Nicky hated seeing him suffer.

"Hey Nicky!" Jack yelled walking towards her with a smile on his face.

"What's got you so happy?" Nicky laughed at his little smirk.

"Oh? Nothing" He smiled.

"Mhm, Spill Vause" Nicky laughed.

"I got invited to a party this weekend" He said proudly.

"Mhm.. And that girl you've been crushing on wouldn't happen to be going to that party would she?" Nicky said with a smirk.

"No.. Of course not" He blushed.

"Oh okay sport! Such a Lady killer!" Nicky smiled at him.

Jack smirked " I Try".

"Well, Let's get you back home" Nicky felt sad when she saw his bright smile from before fade.

Jack let out a sarcastic yay. Its not that Jack hated going home, he just knew he would be up in his room playing guitar until Piper would yell at him to stop the racket. It was a constant cycle. Jack knew it was the alien making her mad at him. Mommy wouldn't yell at Jack unless the alien told her too. Mama was always on mommy's side. Jack was the alien in his own family home. Nicky just had to sit and watch, there was nothing she could say or do that would make him think otherwise. Even Morello started to notice a difference in her bubbly godson, who was no longer bubbly. Jack didn't even know this alien yet but it was already taking over his bubble.

Even bed time stories with his mama got cut out of the schedule. Alex would forget to read to him and focus on Piper and her 4am demands. Alex and Piper had a busy weekend scheduled so they asked if Nicky and Morello could take Jack for the weekend. Jack packed his stuff and his guitar. Nicky took his things.

"Bye Jack" Alex said smiling at him. Alex rarely called him Jack unless he was introuble.

Jack was silent. He just nodded. He walked away. Nicky whispered " Come on Jack lets get you home" Alex overheard. She was confused by what Nicky had said. Alex looked over to Piper who just shrugged. Jack took one last look at the door to see that Alex and Piper had gone inside. He sighed. Jack laid on his bed that night and thought about that first time he met Alex. He smiled but then the memory turned black and a little unborn alien tookover.

With Alex and Piper. They were on the couch.

"It's really quiet without Jack" Alex mumbled.

"Yeah It is but it's great peace and quiet" Piper replied.

"I guess you're right" Alex said as she snuggled into Piper.

"We should call him and say goodnight though" Piper told Alex brushing away a stray hair from her face.

"You're right" Alex smiled as she reached for the phone.

Nicky answered the phone.

Nicky : Hello?

Alex: Hey Nicky is Jack around?

Nicky: Yeah? Why?

Alex: Just wanted to say goodnight

Nicky: um.. Sure... wait a second.

Alex was confused by Nicky's tone on the phone. She put her phone on loudspeaker.

"Jack? You're mother wants to talk to you" Nicky said Looking at Jack

"Okay" He just looked at her with his sarcastic grin.

Jack: Hello?

Alex and Piper: Hey baby boy

Jack shuddered. Jack: What's up?

Alex frowned. Alex : Just wanted to wish you a good night thats all kiddo.

Jack looked at Nicky as he fought back his tears. Nicky and Morello were heart broken.

Jack: Goodnight.

He managed to hold it in. Nicky wanted to bad to grab the phone and tell her everything but she couldn't Jack didn't want them to know. He didn't want to worry his mommy. Especially after the last time. He accidently scared the shit out of Piper and Alex smacked the shit out of Jack because she was drunk and doesn't remember. He remembers. Everything.

Alex: We love you Jack, see you on Monday.

They hung up.

Jack gave the phone back to Nicky and just laid back down on his bed staring at the ceiling. Nicky left him alone for a while. Jack cracked. He just straight up punched the wall. Typical Vause. He just flipped. He couldn't hold it in anymore.

"ARGH!" Jack yelped as he punched the wall. Nicky ran in.

"Jack!" Morello cuddled him.

Jack was having a mental breakdown. Nicky cuddled him aswell. Nicky felt helpless. She was having flashbacks of the time in Litchfield when she had feelings for Alex but Alex would always chase after Blondie. Alex hadn't changed but this time she was doing it to her own flesh and blood. Dianne wouldn't of stood for this if only she were still here. None of this would have gone this far. Nicky just wished Alex would snap out of this baby phase and notice she's loosing her son in the process.

Nicky took Jack to the emergency room. She didn't call Alex. She knew she wouldn't come anyways. Too busy with unborn alien and Blondie. The doctor came in.

"So, He's broken his arm and fractured his hand" The Doctor told Nicky.

"Is he alright?"Morello asked concerned.

"He's fine, just got out of surgery to fix the break, right now he's getting a cast on" He replied.

Morello sighed relief. Nicky comforted her.

"You can see him now" He smiled.

Jack was attached to various tubes and machines with his arm in a blue cast. He looked like death warmed up.

"Nicky? Morello?"Jack weakily smiled.

"We are here" Morello said holding his other hand rubbing it with her thumb.

"Did you call?" Jack asked. Nicky knew what he meant.

"No, wasn't sure if you wanted me too" Nicky said as she messed with his hair.

Jack said she should call them and Nicky sighed and dialed Alex's number.

Alex and Piper were busy having sex. The phone rang.

"Who the fuck is that?" Piper grumbled.

"Nobody important" Alex saw it was Nicky.

Piper sighed as the phone called another two times. She picked up.

Nicky : Vause?

Piper: No its Piper, What's wrong?

Nicky mumbled urgh the pregnant one.

Nicky: Jack's in hospital * she prepared for a mood swing*

Piper: What did you do?!

Nicky: *Nicky walked out of the room took a deep breathe and started* Listen here princess, Jack had a mental breakdown because you two are too fucking obsessed with your alien baby. You haven't said goodnight to Jack in fucking months. You haven't even noticed he's been fucking miserable. Vause has been baby crazy, i get it it's the 1st one where she's out of fucking Litchfield and everything is really exciting but this isn't her first child, tell her that. Jack can only understand to a point. He's fucking 7 not some 14 year old boy you think he is, Jack can't handle anymore of your shit. Alex keeps pulling that whole Piper means the world to me crap with this baby. Jack feels like I did with Alex back in Litchfield. This baby isn't even fucking here and your already replacing him. * Nicky breathed hard, she heard Piper crying and Alex trying to comfort her. In order to get out being yelled at by Alex she hung up.

Nicky walked back in and saw Jack. He was lifeless. It was like Jack wasn't in there anymore. He lost his Vause spirit.

A Hour later the miserable parents walked through the door. Alex looked a Jack. Jack stared back. Alex held him close and muttered i'm so sorry a thousand times. Jack flinched from her touch having flashbacks of that night. Alex cried into Jacks hug. She felt like a monster. She promise Jack when he visited her that day at Litchfield that no harm would ever come to him. She broke that promise and she was the one to do it.

Jack cried into his mama's arms as he weakily whispered " I Heart You". That was his last words as he fell asleep due to the stress of seeing his mothers cry and the drugs the doctor gave him. Alex looked over to Nicky who had the same look on her face she did when Alex left her in the library that day in Litchfield.


	13. Baby Vause

_**Author Note: Thanks for all the reads, comments and votes. You're all amazing. Sorry for this short chapter their will is a longer one to make up for it soon. I'm traveling tonight to go back to NYC but I wanted to get one out before I left. Also it would be great if you could check out my new Fanfic Psych. You guys are freaking amazing :)**_

It had been 2 months since the accident involving Jack. Alex and Jack started to grow their bond again. Jack had finally gotten over the whole unborn alien making mommy mad all the time. He began to actually enjoy the peace and quiet. Piper was really close to her due date. Unlike with Jack Piper was really happy it was almost over. Their little girl was already causing trouble and she wasn't even born yet.

She could already sense this child would be just like Alex. That thought scared both parents, especially Alex. She just prayed the child would perhaps only look like her but have the personality of Piper. A mini Piper would be easier to handle than a mini Alex. Jack was enough Vause that this little family needed. Jack was now super excited to meet this little alien and teach her all his tricks to get his parents to do anything. Jack knew this was going to be a big responsibility. He was ready to be a big brother.

Apparently so was the baby. Alex was away on a business trip and would be back in two days. They figured they would still have time. Alex thought she would make it back in time for the birth. Piper's due date wasn't until a week from now. Nicky had gone with Alex with her on the business trip. They were busy making deals and selling products when Nicky got the call from Morello.

"Hey Baby" Nicky smiled into the phone.

"Babe, Piper has gone into labor!" Morello replied with a nervous tone.

"Not possible she's not due for another week" Nicky replied walking out of the room before Vause came back from the bathroom.

"She's in labor trust me!" Morello added.

"How are you sure?" Nicky asked. Morello put the phone on Piper's ear.

"NICHOLS IF YOU DON'T GET YOURS AND ALEX'S ARSE BACK HERE SOON I'LL KILL YOU BOTH IN YOUR SLEEP AND NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Piper breathed heavily as she screamed in pain.

"Okay, Okay, relax I'll go get Alex" Nicky said trying to stay calm. They hung up. Nicky walked into Vause's room. Nicky starts packing her shit.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked Nichols confused as to why she was packing all of her stuff into her small suitcase.

Nicky looked up at Alex. "Okay don't panic" Nicky said to Alex. Those words had the reverse affect on Alex as she panicked.

"What?" Alex asked feeling stressed.

"Piper is in labor," Nicky said as calm as humanly possible. Alex froze. Her heart was racing.

"She's What? How are you sure?" Alex asking the same question she did with Morello. Nicky told Alex what Piper had said. With that Alex packed all of their shit and got into the car. They were only 2 hours away from Piper. Alex probably broke a billion speeding rules. She had to be there, she couldn't miss another birth of her children.

Piper was happy Jack was with Red for the weekend. He didn't need to see her in so much pain. Morello was beginning to hope that Nicky and Alex got here soon. Piper was crushing her hand.

Alex got out of the parked car and sprinted. Nichols trailed behind, running was not something Nichols did often or even enjoyed for that matter. Alex sprinted to the desk.

"My Wife is in Labor?!" Alex yelled in exhaustion from running.

"Name Please" The person at the desk spoke.

"Piper Vause" Alex smiled to herself with that last name.

"She's in unit 3 room 102, Good Luck" She said with a smile. Alex had nodded and ran off in that direction without saying thanks.

"That was her way of saying Thank you" Nichols told the woman as she tiredly ran off to catch up with Vause. When Nichols got there Morello was outside.

"Wow. You look exhausted" Morello giggled. Nicky shot her a sarcastic look as she fell onto the comfy chair trying to breathe as normal as she possibly could.

"Vause should quit her day job and be a fucking runner!" Nicky smirked as Morello giggled.

"So how long is this going to take?" Nicky asked.

"It could take 30 minutes to 2 hours Nicky it's not just the case of catching it like a football" Morello gave Nicky a serious look.

Alex was in the room trying to comfort Piper.

"You did this to me Vause!" Piper cried.

"Actually you wanted another child" Alex stated. The nurse gave her the well you dumb fucked up look.

"Well fuck you Alex. You could have stopped me! Ow!" Piper cried.

*I'm gonna skip the birth because that's just gross*

A few hours later and a baby's cry echoed through the room. She was here. Boy did she have a spare of lungs. Piper cried tears of happiness as she watched Alex interact with her for the 1st time. Alex was catching up for lost time. She never experienced this with Jack, but she wished she had. This was the best moment in her life. The baby girl slowly opened her eyes to reveal piercing blue eyes like Piper's but with a tinge of green like Alex's. She looked just like Piper. She even had her blonde curls. Alex was so proud of Piper.

"Dianne Nichols Vause Is perfect" Piper whispered waiting for Alex's response.

Alex stood frozen. She looks down at the beautiful baby in her arms.

"Dianne? We are naming her after my mother?" Alex mumbled.

"Yes, You're mother was important to both of us, just because she is gone doesn't mean she's forgotten" Piper smiled as Alex sat next to her with Dianne in her arms.

"I can't take the credit though" Piper giggled at Alex's confusion.

"Why not?" Alex asked.

"It wasn't my idea, the full name wasn't my idea" Piper replied as she held Dianne for the first time.

"Who's idea was it?" Alex asked with a smile plastered on her face.

"Jack, he wanted to name her, I said if he could pick a perfect name then yes" Piper continued.

"What other names did he have?" Alex asked curious.

"None, he was like I love the name Dianne Nichols Vause" Piper said whilst cooing at her little bundle of joy.

"He's such a grandma's boy and he never met her" Alex smiled at the thought of her son Jack.

"You can go and bring in Nichols and Morello Alex" Piper smiled.

A few minutes and they walk in.

"So what's the aliens name?" Nichols laughed.

"Dianne Nichols Vause" Alex said proudly as she handed her to Nicky,

Nicky grew emotional as she hears her name in the mix. Alex loved how this baby was bringing everyone closer. Everyone was excited for Jack to meet his new sister.

A few days later. Jack came home from his aunt Red's house. He came home to a Baby in the living room. Jack watched from afar before Nicky noticed he was home.

"Welcome home Jacky Boy!" Nicky yelled before giving him a hug. Alex smiled at her son. She had missed him.

"Shh Nichols she's trying to sleep!" Piper said calm at Nicky then shot a smile at Jack.

"Sorry!" Nicky Whispered.

Jack put his bag away upstairs, he came back down and sat next to Alex. He cuddled into her arm whilst not taking his eyes off the pink baby in front of him.

"Do you want to hold her?" Alex asked.

"Sure, if I'm allowed" Jack responded.

"She's your little sister, you're always allowed" Piper smiled handing Dianne to Jack.

Jack smiled as she opened her eyes and stared into Jack's. They watched each other intensively.

Jack whispered. Only Alex heard.

"I promise, no one is going to harm you, I'll always be here for you, I'll always protect you, even when you grow older and have boyfriends or girlfriends I'll always be on your side" Jack smiled at her.

Alex smiled at her little family.

There was a knock at the door.

Alex opened the door. There stood a familiar face holding flowers and a congratulations balloon.


	14. Unsuspected Visitor

Alex smiled at her little family.

There was a knock at the door.

Alex opened the door. There stood a familiar face holding flowers and a congratulations balloon.

Alex closed the door behind her as she glared at the figure in front of her.

"What are you doing here" She spat.

"Kubra sent me to pay you and your little family a visit, these are for you" Fahri says as he hands Alex the balloons and goodies.

"What does he want?" Alex asked.

"Can't he just send good wishes and not want anything in return" he laughed. Alex gave him a stern glare.

"You're right, okay, he has a job for you" Fahri smiled.

"No Thank you I quit the cartel when I got caught" Alex stated.

"Kubra knows this, but we have a client who requested you" he replied.

"So I Do this job and you leave me and my family alone?" Alex asked.

"Pretty much, Kubra said so himself" Fahri smirked.

"Okay, I'll think about it and I'll email him if I agree to his demand" Alex replied not taking her eyes off him.

"He thought you might, he's given you 2 months to decide, remember if you don't he will come after your family, especially the boy" He smirked.

"What could Kubra want Jack for?" Alex suddenly getting all types of protective.

"He didn't say" Fahri smirked. "You best do your job so you don't find out".

He left and Alex was greeted by a concerned Piper. "Who was that?" Piper asked.

"No one they got the wrong house" Alex said as she lied to Piper.

"Oh, well the baby is crying for you" Piper smiled.

"How do you know she's crying for me?" Alex questioned.

"She won't stop crying with anyone else in the room we tried" Piper smiled at Alex's quick movements to the living room.

"Hey there baby girl why you crying?" Alex cooed Diane. She stopped crying and revealed her sparkly eyes again and that Chapman smile.

"See? She only wanted you" Piper smiled as she wrapped her arms around her waist.

Whilst all this cuteness was going on Jack carefully crept back upstairs and closed his door carefully. He had met his sister and that was good enough for him. Now all he wanted to do was play his guitar before he got told he was playing too loud and would wake the baby. Jack opened the window and sat on the ledge with his guitar. He started to play random chords. Jack used this time to himself to write music and play his songs. He was a creative little boy. Nicky watched him sneak off. She laughed to herself.

"What's so funny Nicky?" Alex asked as she cuddled the baby.

"Oh Nothing" Nicky smiled.

"Mm Spill" Alex laughed.

"Your son has left this love fest" Nicky laughed at her use of words.

"Why?" Piper asked.

"Well he's sort of like me you guys are gross and he's probably upstairs playing his guitar before he's told it'll wake the baby" Nicky replied.

"How did he know?" Piper giggled.

"Red prepared him for being a big brother" Morella replied smiling at the little one in Alex's lap.

Alex couldn't help but think about the offer that was given to her or why Kubra would be so interested in her son. She had time to decide but either way it would be a risk, there was no guarantee that Kubra would stick to his promise. Alex knows she would get caught up in this mess again. Alex was not prepared to lose her family.

"Vause you look stressed" Nicky noticed Alex had been tense since the door bell rung.

Alex told Nicky about who was really at the door and what happened.

"Well Shit that's intense, what are you going to do?" Nicky asked, she was concerned for her best friends well being.

"I have no choice, I'm not letting him near my family" Alex sighed.

"I've already emailed him, I have to find an excuse to lie to Piper to where I'm going for 2 weeks" Alex said she hated lying to Piper but this time it was better for her not to know anything. It kept her family safer.

"Just tell her you and I have a business trip" Nicky suggested.

"You're not coming with me Nicky you can get that out of your head right now!" Alex snapped.

"Uh. Yeah I am, not to your crazy shenanigans but to give you a good excuse I have to go with you" Nicky smirked as Alex knew she was right.

"So when are we leaving" Nicky asked.

"Tomorrow, we are flying to Cambodia" Alex whispered.

"Oh I get to see the place you and Chapman have to been talking about in Litchfield all those years ago" Nicky got very excited.

"Nicky this isn't a vacation this is a quick job to protect my family especially Jack" Alex whispered.

"Why especially Jack?" Nicky grew concerned.

"Fahri said Kubra wanted my son" Alex said with a worried tone.

"Fuck sake what for?" Nicky was now pissed and just wanted this Cambodia thing to be over.

"He wouldn't say but I don't think it's a good thing" Alex replied making sure no one was listening.

"We just got to do this, get and get out I'm not letting him touch Jack you hear me Vause" Nicky gave Alex a serious stare.

"I know. Right now to go and tell Pipes wish me luck" Alex said before wandering back in.

"Nah I wish you luck telling Jack that he's going to be left with Piper and crying baby" Nicky laughed as she got into her car and drove away. Neither of them was prepared for tomorrow but it had to be done for the sake of her family and Jack.

Piper didn't take the news well. Alex assured her that Nicky would be back by Tuesday and no later. Piper had no choice in the matter as she watched Alex put Dianne to bed. Piper went up to go and tell Jack who was still jamming out to his guitar on the window ledge.

"JACK ALEXANDER VAUSE! GET OFF THAT LEDGE IMMEDIATELY!" Piper yelled she had no time for his stupid ideas of sitting on a window ledge at night. Jack was startled but said sorry about a dozen times before Piper calmed down and told him the news. Jack was concerned as to why they had a sudden business trip. Jack could sense something was up; he just couldn't quite put his finger on it.


	15. Same Mistakes Different Story

Nicky and Vause just landed in Cambodia. Alex wasn't happy, the flight was long and she missed her family but she knew this was the only way to protect her family from her past. Nicky was the complete opposite she was actually stoked to be here, the flight was eh but Cambodia was beautiful. They checked into their hotel room. Nicky headed out to explore the town as Alex set up her computer to Skype call her family.

Back home in New York Piper was getting Jack and Diane ready for the Skype call. Jack was still concerned with Alex's random leave and where she would be due to the fact she took Nicky with her. It didn't take long for Alex to press the call button and for Piper to pick up.

Alex: Hey Baby

Piper: Hello Beautiful

Alex and Piper spoke for 10 minutes about life before Diane started crying and Piper went to go and collect her. Jack was left alone with Alex for at least 5 minutes.

"Hello Jack" Alex smiled she had missed his smile since the moment she had left them at the airport.

"Hey mama" Jack replied with his big grin. "When are you coming home?"

Alex was sad that she couldn't give him an answer but she said soon. She watched his little heart break.

"Miss me already?" She asked.

He just laughed and said " The baby won't stop crying".

Alex laughed she knew this would be difficult for Jack to adjust he was like Alex they both craved silence.

"Hard to play your guitar over her noise?" Alex laughed. Jack frowned. "What's wrong".

"I'm not allowed to play guitar due to the baby, but I've started reading" Jack continued. Alex felt bad. She knew music was something Jack enjoyed and would keep him grounded whilst she was away.

"I'll talk to mommy about the guitar buddy" Alex smiled as she saw his face light up.

"Where's Nicky?" Jack asked.

"She's gone out to go and explore" Alex smiled.

"Tell her Auntie Morello says "She can look but she can't touch" is what she told me to tell her" Jack laughed as she tried to say it in her Brooklyn accent.

"You're too funny but don't worry i'll tell her" Alex smiled.

"I love you mama" Jack whispered before he got kicked out of the picture because Diane was now on camera. Alex sighed as she watched him leave with his guitar in his arms as he headed out the door.

Alex's face lit up with Diane heard her mama's voice. She cooed. Alex missed her already she hated being so far apart from her new baby. Piper loved how they interacted. Diane was defiantly Alex's pride and joy her mother would have been so proud of her. Alex is handling being a mother so beautifully.

"I'm taking the kids to go and visit their great aunt" Piper smiled

"My aunt?" Alex smiled.

"Yes yours she wanted to meet the famous Jack Alexander Vause that she had heard so much about" Piper smiled remembering Alex's aunt's excitement over the phone.

"She'll love Jack" Alex smiled. Alex knew this was a good thing for Jack to meet more of the Vause family but she was nervous that she would spoil him too much or tell him thinks he's too young to understand.

"Don't worry Alex he'll be fine with her" Piper smiled.

"Wait you're not going with him?" Alex questioned.

"Diane and I are only staying for the evening and Jack is sleeping over for the weekend" Piper was confused by Alex's reaction.

"Oh. Okay" Alex made a mental note to call her aunt before the weekend. Alex loved her Aunt but she didn't trust her completely to take care of her beloved son Jack.

Jack was super excited by the news according to Piper. "He's excited to meet another Vause Alex it's not that serious" Piper laughed at Alex's concerned face.

"Just make sure she doesn't spoil him or tell him all my tricks" Alex smirked. Another 1hr went by and they eventually hung up. Piper sighed on her end she sensed this wasn't any ordinary business trip but she tried not to think the worst.

Nicky came back to the hotel mad late and Alex was pissed. Her anger grew more when she could literally smell the drugs off of Nicky.

"REALLY NICKY!" Alex yelled.

"What?" Nicky says totally spaced. She grabs the pills in her pocket and downs them with the tiny bottle of scotch she bought at the airport. "Chill out Vause"

"No. You need to chill. Do you want to go back to Litchfield?" Alex says whilst throwing out the pills in Nicky's pockets.

Nicky was about to argue but she felt weak. Moments later everything went black. Nicky had collapsed.


	16. Old Friends

Nicky woke up on the bed. She had a ringing migraine. "Mm Ow!" Nicky yelled whilst holding her head in her hands. Alex heard her cries and let out a disappointed sigh. She made soup and brought painkillers. Nicky heard her walk into the room. "Sorry Vause" Nicky whispered but Alex didn't speak back she just handed the medication and soup before walking back out of the room. Alex didn't want Nicky to pick up old habits especially since she was so close to Jack. Alex didn't need Jack getting involved in anything; she wanted him to grow up like Piper, extremely sheltered. Nicky sighed as she got ignored by Alex. Her phone rang. Jack. Nicky answered groggily.

"Hello?" Nicky smiled immediately once she heard his giggle.

"Nicky!" Jack yelled into the phone giving Nicky a headache.

"Mm not so loud" Nicky spoke back.

"Sorry Nicks, I miss you" Jack replied.

"Miss you too Kid" Nicky smiled into the phone. Alex was in the living room when she heard Nicky on the phone laughing. She had one laugh she used for each of her friends and it just so happened Jack always made Nicky laugh the loudest. Now wasn't the time for Nicky to be talking to Jack. Alex leaned against the door frame glaring at Nicky.

"How's it being a big brother Jacky?" Nicky asked still laughing from his last comment.

"It's alright, she's just hella loud" Jack smiled into the phone.

"Ha-ha she's a baby, they cry/eat and poop" Nicky smiled at Jack's laugh.

"I miss you and Mama" Jack said with a sad tone which leads Nicky to look up and see Alex's death glare staring back at her.

"I miss you too kid, I got to go it's late over here" Nicky hated lying to Jack but Alex looked like death.

Jack's smile faded. He sighed. "Okay, Love you".

His love you caught Nicky off guard but replied "Love you too kiddo". She smiled picturing his green eyes lighting up. They hung up and Nicky turned her attention to Alex.

"Vause?" Nicky questioned.

"Yes Druggie?" Alex said in a mocking tone.

"Names. Nichols Vause it was one mistake I won't make it again" Nichols replied with the same stare as before.

"I know. I told Morello" Alex said crossing her arms across her chest.

"YOU WHAT?!" Nicky yelled as she got up.

"I told your girlfriend" Alex smirked.

"Told her what?" Nicky yelled out a stutter.

"Told her you were enjoying our business trip" Alex laughed at how quickly her expression changed.

"You're sick Vause" Nicky sighed relief.

"You fuck up again... I'll tell her everything" Alex smirked. Nicky got dressed.

It was now Friday and the day Alex would find out what she was needed for in Cambodia. Same day Jack was visiting his Auntie's house.

"You excited to meet another Vause Jack?" Piper asked Jack whilst playing with his raven hair.

"Yes, I hope she likes me" Jack said fixing his shirt that his mother had picked out. It was a button shirt with a tie with skulls on it. Jack was just like Alex hated dressing formal and would rather wear jeans and a rock band t-shirt.

Alex's aunt answered the door and smiled at the little boy. "You must be the famous Jack Vause" she smiled.

"I wouldn't say famous but I have been told I'm a lady killer" Jack's smile beamed up at his auntie. Piper giggled as they walked in and started talking about life. Piper let Alex's Aunt Cassie hold Diane and it was so cute she sent a picture to Alex. It was a shame that Alex was away on business and couldn't be here to witness this moment. Jack had disappeared in the house. His Auntie lived in his grandmother's house. So many memories in this house. So many for Jack to explore. He found a box of old photos, so he sat on the top of the stairs and started going through the photos. Jack smiled when he saw the Vause Family Tree on the wall. It was a huge family load of cousins and other close family friends. Just as he was about to put the photo box away he stumbled across a photo of Dianne in the engraved spot. She looked so beautiful. Jack placed the photo in his back pocket he would glue it to his wall when he gets home. Jack loved his grandmother and only wished he got to meet her.

Piper noticed the boy had vanished and saw him on the stairs she joined him. Diane was getting attention from Cassie.

"Hello baby boy" Piper coed at Jack.

"Hey mommy" jack said without taking his eyes off the photos of his mommy and mama in the house years ago. Piper smiled as she held the photos in her hand.

"This one your mama had just come back from a long business trip and dragged me to meet your grandmother for the first time" Piper smiled.

"Did she like you" Jack asked curious.

"Yes, she was just like your mother, same face and same personality I even had a nickname for her" Piper smiled playing with Jacks hair.

"What was it?" Jack beamed with happiness.

"Mama Vause, she was like a mother figure to me" Piper smiled at her little boys love for a woman her never met.

"I wish I had met her, do you think she would have liked me" Jack said snuggling into Piper's shoulder as they look at a young photo of Alex and Dianne at a picnic.

"She would have loved you, spoiled you rotten" Piper smiled as she kissed his forehead. "You would have been her first grandson and that's a big deal".

Jack giggled as Piper told him more stories about all the adventures her and mama used to get up too in this house.

Cassie stood at the bottom of the steps. "I thought I might find you two here" She said holding Diane in her arms. "She fell asleep after I told her stories of her grandma" Cassie smiled at Piper. Jack loved spending time with his mommy it was fun and always ended up in lots of kisses. Diane usually stole mommy from him but Jack knew it was because she was little and needed attention. Cassie smiled at Jack, he reminder her so much of her sister Dianne in so many different ways. Dianne would have loved him. A few hours later and Piper is getting ready to leave she placed Diane in the car and was saying her goodbyes to Jack.

"I'll see you on Monday? Love you baby boy. You be good" Piper said whilst kissing the top of his head. She drove away hoping she had made the right choice leaving him with Cassie for the weekend.

Alex was at her meeting place that she was told to be at. It was 3 pm. Nicky was nearby at a safe unnoticeable distance. It was dark but a figure appeared at the lamp post.

"Alex Vause?" The voice called out.

Alex froze. She recognized the voice.

Out of the shadows stood Stella.

She looked worse for wear. "I know I look like shit" She stutters. She's coming off a high.

"I need your help Nichols over there always said you were good a sobering up" Stella whispers as she's about to fall on her face.

Alex catches her and takes her back to the hotel.

"Can we trust her?" Nichols whispers.

"We have no choice" Alex whispers back.

"I don't trust her" Nichols continues to whisper.

"Trust No Bitch" Alex replies with a smirk.


	17. Night Time Terrors

Cassie and Jack were all alone on an early Saturday morning. They were getting along great. Jack understood why everyone says he's all Vause and so little Chapman. He was just like his grandmother. Jack was no doubt a Vause and he was loving all the attention. No baby to get in the way just him and his auntie Cassie. At 12 pm there was a phone call. It was Alex making sure Jack hadn't been turns to the dark side.

Cassie sighed when she read the caller ID she knew her niece was just checking up to make sure she hadn't turned Jack into a psycho.

"Hello Lex" Cassie sighed into the phone.

"Hey Cass, How is Jack?" Alex asked not really wanting to make this phone call.

"He's fine Alex. I've not killed him he's outside playing with Rex" Cassie rolled her eyes.

"Just making sure, I don't want you to spoil him, that's my job" Alex smiles.

"I won't replace you Alex, he speaks highly of you" Cass smiles as Jack walks into the room in his PJ's.

"Is that my mama" He asks quietly and Cassie nods. Alex hears him slightly and can't help but smile. Cassie hands Jack the phone.

"Mama?" Jack asks unsure.

"Hey my handsome little man, you having fun" Alex asked as she laid back on her bed smiling.

"Yes! Cassie is really cool, I now understand why everyone says I'm move Vause than Chapman like mommy" Jack replied.

"Ha! Yes you're more Vause but you do have a glint of Chapman in you somewhere" Alex laughed, Nicky walked into the room.

"Do you want to say hello to Nicky?" Alex asked knowing the answer already.

"YES!" Jack yelled into the phone, Nicky couldn't help but laugh.

"Hello Jackster" Nicky smiled. They talked for 1 hour about his auntie and how well he was doing in school. Alex just thought about their crazy bond they had in prison and how ironic it is for her best friend to have that same bond with her son. Nicky would do anything for Jack and he would do the same they were a family. Alex misses her little girl just as much but she couldn't wait to get home to Piper.

Piper was her life source and she missed her warmth and her comfort. Piper was the sole reason for Alex's existence and to be so far apart for stupid reason like Stella just made her miss the blonde more. She promised herself that once this was all over she vowed to never leave her again especially with a baby. Alex missed Diane and her cute little baby eyes. She has Piper's baby blues, that girl was going to break hearts and Alex was going to kill the boys or girls who breaks her heart. Piper was already defensive of Jack and his "girlfriends", Alex giggles remembering the time Jack brought home a girl from school and Piper freaked the fuck out. It's that Vause charm it's resistible no matter how old you are, it's something her mother Dianne taught her.

"Yo Vause! She's awake" Nicky snapped Alex out of her trance and pointed to a wakened Stella.

Alex just groaned she was enjoying her little daydream of her little family and really didn't want to deal with Stella. They spent the next couple of hours getting Stella sobered up. This bitch didn't deserve their help but she threatened her family, Alex had no choice.

Back home in their apartment Piper was holding Diane singing her to sleep. Piper started singing "Always There" from Jack's favorite move collection, Lady and The Tramp Two. Dianne cooed to the voice of her mothers. Piper loved watching this movie with Jack and Alex. Great family time movie.

 _ **"What is a family?  
Caring and devoted hearts  
With endless love to share  
Love that follow you everywhere  
Always there  
To welcome you in winter  
What is a family? Arms out wide To welcome you to stay By your side To listen to you hearts song Always there to help you on your way Family"**_

Piper looks down and sees her beautiful baby girl has fallen asleep with a smile glued onto her face. She places the gorgeous baby into her crib as she absentmindedly walks to Jacks room. Piper sighs as she remembers he's not here, it's only been a day and Piper already missed her bundle of hyper active joy. Jack helped Piper stay grounded whilst Alex was still in Litchfield, that little boy has done so much for this family and he doesn't even know it. Piper started to think about Alex and how much she misses her when she's gone. Alex was Piper's comfort, her security blanket. Piper wasn't Piper without Alex by her side. Piper made a promise to give Diane and Jack to Red so they could do more mommy and mama appropriate things without the children. Alex and Piper needed a night out away from snot filled children and their crazy antics. They needed a Vauseman Vacation.

Jack missed his mommy that night as Cassie didn't sing him to sleep. She believed he was too old for all that nonsense. He held the teddy that used to belong to Alex close to his chest. He waddled to the living room and picked up the phone carrying it to his bed. He dialed Nicky's number because he didn't want to get in trouble with Alex. He needed Nicky to read him a story he was terrified of the dark and Alex's old room had no night light just a bunch of scary teenager stuff in one corner and creepy faces on the wall. Jack was terrified as he dialed the numbers.

Nicky was with Alex until she saw her phone ring and the caller id was Unknown. Nicky cancelled the call. She didn't recognize the number. Jack was heartbroken as he lay in complete darkness clutching the teddy to his chest as tears slowly fell into the pillow. He took a deep breath and dialed the house number. Piper heard her cell phone vibrate. She was awake; she missed her baby boy too much and was worried how he would sleep without her.

"Hello?" Piper whispered into phone. Her heart broke when she heard to soft light sobs of Jack.

"Ma...Ma..?" Jack stuttered as more tears fell.

Piper grew worried he only ever used mama without Alex unless he was frightened. "I'm here baby boy Shh" Is all Pipers could croak out.

"I...I...I'm Scared..." Jack sobbed.

"What's wrong baby?" Piper cooed now with tears of her own falling down her rose cheeks.

"It's dark in here...scary faces on walls and shadows in the dark" Jack continues to sob whilst clutching onto this teddy.

Piper was trying to picture which room he was in. She texted Alex.

Piper: What does your childhood room look like again?

*Message received*

Alex: Um...It's got a lot of masks on the walls and rock band posters and my ...teddy...

*Message received*

Piper: Okay... Thanks...

*Message received*

Alex: Why? What's wrong?

*Message received*

Piper: Jack...

That was all Piper had to say for Alex to freak the fuck out. Alex grew nervous.

Alex: What about Jack?

Piper: Your aunt put him in your room for the night...

Alex grew with rage. Her room wasn't safe for a 7 year old to spend the night. Let alone her Jack. He must be terrified and by what Piper was saying it was painful for her to hear that her wife was terrified for him. Alex told Cassie that Piper was coming to collect Piper. Cassie didn't ask why she was happy to let him go home. Jack was informed he was going home. Piper dropped Diane off at Red's apartment as she went to and pick up her fear stricken son Jack.

He was clutching onto his mother teddy bear when Piper picked him up, she held him tightly as he sobbed into her shoulder. She went to Alex's old room and collected his things. Looking around the room she could understand his fear. Alex's room was extremely dark and all of her things looked terrifying in the dark. Even Piper didn't like being in there for more than 5 minutes let alone a seven year old with a huge imagination. Jack was snuggling into her neck still clutching Alex's teddy. Piper took a picture and sent it to Alex.

Alex's phone binged and she looks at the photo of her baby boy snuggling safely in Pipers arms with Alex's teddy tightly clung to his chest. She wanted to catch the next flight home just to be with her little man and hold him close never wanting to let go. Tears fell onto her cheeks. Alex smiled at the next item Piper sent, it was a video of Jack waving to his mama. Piper wanted Alex to be home so they could both smother Jack with love.

Jack was allowed to sleep in Alex and Piper's bed tonight. As soon as his little head hit the pillow on his mama's side he fell into a deep comfortable safe slumber. Piper watched him sleep for 30 minutes before protectively wrapping an arm around his little waist. She vowed to never leave him alone with new people in new places without Alex or herself being there as well.

Stella called Alex's name. Alex just groaned. "What?!" Alex snapped.

"Sorry, just wanted to let you know I'm on my way" Stella looked up at Alex.

"You're leaving?" Alex asked unsure.

"Yes, Nichols hooked me up with a person to help me with my sobering up" Stella said whilst pointing at a rather happy Nichols.

"Good, Hope you feel better soon Stella but if you ever threaten my family again I'll kill you" Alex said whilst packing her shit.

Stella left and Nicky and Vause started packing. Alex realized that 500,000 had been transferred into her account with the message from Kubra. "Thanks. You're free". Alex called bullshit but right now she just wanted to get home. They barely had unpacked in the first place so they just changed into new clothes and packed the rest up. Using some of the money that was sent she got onto the flight back to JFK. By the time they arrived at JFK it was 10 am in the morning and Alex knew Piper would still be in the apartment with Jack cuddled in bed. Nicky said her goodbyes to Alex as she drove away off home as Alex made her way to her Apartment.

Placing the key in the door and walking through she saw her beautiful wife and her very handsome son wrapped up with each other. Alex places her bag down and gets into bed with them. Piper is startled but realizes its Alex and allows herself to slide into her little spoon. Jack hadn't noticed his mama's return but his peaceful slumber was enough to warm Alex's heart. They both thought nothing could ever happen to their little family.


	18. Memories Hurt

_**AN: Doing a bit of a fast forward 5 years. Jack is now 12 and Diane is 5.**_

"MOMMY!"Diane screams at the top of her little lungs. Piper pushes Alex to get up. She was up with her all night trying to get her to go to sleep. Alex pushed her away; there was no way in hell she was going to wake up at 7 am on a Saturday.

"She's calling for mommy, that's you, I'm mama" Alex smirked as she pulled the covers away from Piper. Earning herself a slap, Alex just continued to get comfy. Piper got up and went to her little girl's room who was sitting on her bed crying out for her mommy.

"What's wrong dear?" Piper asked.

"I scared; can I sleep with you and mama?" Diane asked with those bright blue puppy eyes that Piper uses on Alex.

Piper tries to look away but gives in as she picks up her baby girl in her arms and carries her into bed with them she whispers to Diane to snuggle up to mommy. Diane moves closer to mama holds her arm close and slowly drops off to sleep. Alex feels warmth on her arms, slowly waking up to see a sleeping Piper who is nowhere near her, she looks down to see a cute little girl with blonde hair and the famous Chapman sleepy smile. Eventually all three fell back to sleep. It was 10 am when everyone in the household woke up.

Alex went to go and wake up Jack. He was nowhere to be seen. She saw a note on his bed that read.

"Morning mama or mommy, I've gone to tryouts for Baseball and football. I should be back by 1 pm. Wish me Luck. Love Jack."

Alex smiled and she really hoped he got into some of these sports that he's always talking about thanks to Grandpa Chapman. The little Vause family tried to make connections with the Chapman's for the sake of the children getting grandparents. Piper still hadn't forgiven her mother for her actions all those years ago with Jack but her dad was different he seemed genuinely interested in their family; He has grandchildren, what's not to love.

Jack came running into the house with sweat dripping off his face. He looked worse for wear. Before Alex could greet him, Jack ran straight up to his room to get into a cold shower and put on clean clothes. Attending four to five different tryouts had been exhausting. Within an hour Alex and Piper's young handsome son came down the stairs with a smile plastered on his face.

"How were tryouts?" Piper asked as she wrapped her arms around Alex's waist.

Jack smiled. "They were okay".

"Okay?" Alex said raising her eyebrow.

"Okay, so I made the teams" Jack smiled his signature Vause grin. "And I'm also Captain for all of them".

Alex hugged Jack tight, she was very proud of her boy. He was very good at sports, she always told Piper that he would get Cal's sports ability but Piper would have none of it. Diane stumbled into the room and Jack picked her up. "I made the team's sis" He said whilst kissing her on the cheek. Piper called her father to tell him the good news and the Chapman's were ecstatic to have another athlete in the family. Jack went up to his room to show his mothers his new uniform. Everyone was very proud especially Nicky. At first he didn't want to do any sports because he thought it would be terrible at it as he never had a father figure when he was growing up. In school he's always told that girls are weak. He knows his mothers aren't weak but that didn't mean he wouldn't still throw like a girl.

Alex got home from work at around 9 pm. She was welcomed in by the smell of delicious food and the small light foot step of her baby girl waddling over to the door to greet her mama. Alex picked her up spinning her around leaving small kisses on her little pink cheeks. After she puts her work bag and coat in the cupboard under the stairs she walks to the living room to see her adorable wife watching the Mighty Ducks with Jack cuddled into her shoulder.

Alex leaned over and kissed Piper on the forehead before Diane yelled out "Gross!" Both Alex and Piper burst out laughing. Jack was lost in this movie. He was processing the sport. Jack had an interest in Hockey but his grandfather said he needed to focus on "all American" sports. Jack still enjoyed watching the movie. Placing Diane in Piper's arms. She ruffles Jack's already messy hair and laughed when she heard him grumble and try to flick her off his hair.

"You're just like your mama" Piper laughed. "She hates her hair being touched". Piper said whilst looking at Alex.

Alex shot a glare but then laughed it off. "You excited for practice tomorrow kiddo?" Alex asked as she jumped over the couch and landed next to Jack.

"Yes, it's going to be a good year, especially since..." Jack trailed off since he remembered he was talking to his mothers and didn't want them to know about this girl.

"Since what?" Alex asked. Piper couldn't help but giggle.

"Since there is probably a girl" Piper laughed at Alex's reaction to Piper's comment.

"There's a girl? Since when do you like girls?" Alex asked Jack a bunch of questions.

"I never saw you as the over protective parent Alex" Piper giggled whilst tickling Diane.

Jack sighed there was no way he could be able to drop the conversation with his mama. His mother was the famous Alex Vause after all.

"There's this girl" Jack sighed. "What's her name" Alex started asking a bunch of questions.

"Her name is Laura, She's really pretty and I have a small crush on her" Jack smiled at the thought of Laura.

Piper recognized that smile. She couldn't help but smile at how happy he was before she turned to look at Alex.

"You're too young to date Jack" Alex replied trying to control herself.

"We aren't dating!" Jack yelled back at Alex. Piper got up to put a surprisingly sleeping Diane in her bed before trying to calm Alex down.

"Don't you dare yell at me young man?" Alex yelled back.

"I wouldn't have to yell if you would just listen to me like Nicky does!" Jack continues to yell at his mother.

Just as Piper was walking back into the living room she witnessed a scene she never thought would happen in this household.

"You're my son not Nicky's! My house my rules!" Alex snapped Anger overwhelmed her that her perfect little boy would snap back at her with the same Vause attitude she had with her own mother Dianne.

Alex slapped Jack across the face really hard it had left a mark. Stumbling back, Jack looked at Alex in shock.

Piper rushed towards Jack but he just pushed past her taking the DVD and running upstairs. He had enough of being yelled up. As he was packing up a small bag. He didn't know where he was going to go but he wasn't going to stay here tonight. Whilst packing he had memories of when he was little and Alex slapped him then. Fresh tears stung at the fresh slap wound. Picking up his phone he opened his bedroom window and climbed out. He had to get out of here. Jumping down from the window he started running. Almost down the end of the street he looked back to see the slight glistening of his street before continuing his run. He just ran. Never looking back.

Piper called Red to take Diane as Piper just needed to focus on Alex. Red came within minutes to see Alex on the floor holding her head and crying. Red asked Piper what had happened. Red was furious with Alex but didn't say anything as she took Diane home with her. Red called Nicky; she thought the boy might be with them.

"Is Jack with you?" Red asked Nicky with a shaky tone.

"No Why? Should he be?" Nicky asked red with a worried tone.

Red explained everything to Nicky. They hung up and Nicky turned to Lorna.

"What happened?" Lorna asked worried by Nicky's movements towards the door.

"Jack's done a runner!" Nicky said with pain rushing through her veins and fear in her eyes.

Alex hadn't moved since she hit him.

"Baby he will come round" Piper tried to soothe her wife.

"I hit him Pipes, for the 1st time in his little life I smacked the life out of him" Alex shuddered at her own words.

Piper nodded she knew she couldn't keep this from Alex anymore, It was going to hurt them both but it needed to be said.

"2nd Time" Piper whispered.

"What?" Alex was stunned; maybe she didn't hear her properly.

"It's the 2nd time" Piper said more firmly.

"What do you mean the second time?" Alex said looking into Piper's blue eyes with rage and anguish.

"You've hit him before" Piper shuddered at Alex's glare.

"How? When?" Alex continued to stutter.

"When he was little, I can't remember the reason but it was bad, worse than this" Piper braced herself for what came next.

"You kept this from me?! Why!" Alex snapped.

"Because he didn't want to remember it and I was protecting you" Piper who was now crying.

Alex got up and grabbed her wallet. Put on her jacket and was about to leave.

"Where...Where are you going?" Piper asked crying.

"Anywhere but here! I need to think!" Alex said whilst slamming the door.

Everything went silent all that could be heard was the painful sobs of Piper who slid down the back of the door crying into her knees.

For the 1st time in a while Alex Vause found herself crying. She needed to either find Jack or get the fuck out of town for a while.


	19. Guilt Ridden

**AN: This chapter is dedicated to** **ManveerlovesVauseman** **for all your fantastic reviews on this fanfic and my others! I always look forward to reading your reviews on my writing. You're Amazeballs!**

Jack just kept on running. Only stopping for short minutes to catch his breath. He eventually stopped. He was at his safe place. Dianne Vause memorial. Only place he felt safe this time of night. Out of breathe he plants himself on the bench, trying to clear his thoughts. He has no clue what was happening whilst he was gone but to be frank he didn't care.

Nicky was in her car searching for Jack. She couldn't understand what would bring Alex to hit him. Jack was an innocent boy, sure he can have an attitude but he's just like Alex for Christ sake. If Alex wasn't prepared for a child then she should never have had one. Nicky was driving for what seemed like ages in silence until her phone rang. Noticing the caller ID she ignored the caller at first. Giving up Nicky parked her car in a parking space and Picked up.

"Nicky?" Alex spoke into the phone.

"What do you want Alex?" Nicky spoke with little amusement.

"Where are you? I need a ride out of town" Alex asked.

"Why are you leaving town? Your son is missing!" Nicky yelled placing the phone on speaker before she threw the phone onto the passenger seat.

"I just need to get the fuck out of town, just for a few days to clear my head" Alex knew Nicky was pissed.

"Fine. Meet me at Red's diner in 10 minutes" Nicky sighs, Alex is her best friend no matter how pissed off she was at Alex right now, the bro code still came first.

"Thank You Nicky I'll be there soon" Alex hung up as she ran to Red's diner. Not even questioning the state that she left Piper in. As far as Alex was currently concerned the bitch deserved it.

Nicky beeped at her. Alex got into the car. Everything was quiet Nicky wasn't in the mood for small talk.

Nicky sighed "So where are you heading?"

"I don't know yet, but's not for long "Alex said trying to brighten the mood.

"Oh. Cool. What you want me to tell Jack when we find him?" Nicky asked.

"That I'm sorry I'll be home soon I guess" Alex said unsure of Nicky's reactions.

"That's if we find him, He's a Vause after all for all we know he could be doing what you are right now!" Nicky snapped but kept on driving.

"He compares me to you all the time!" Alex snapped.

"Only because I'm there for him 99.9% of the time and I wouldn't of snapped at him over a fucking girl Alex! He's just 12, not 18 and has the ability to fuck anyone. It's just a crush. I've met the kid and she's pretty cool, but they are just best friends" Nicky tried to talk some sense into Alex as they arrived at the train stop.

Alex got out without saying a word of where she was going or when she would be back. Nicky watched her get onto a train. The train left and Nicky just stood there in silence until Red started calling her.

30 minutes before Alex's train departure Piper was still leaning against the door with small soft sobs creeping into the silent air around her? She hadn't moved. Piper was broken. She knew that what she did was the right thing to do but on the other side of things she wishes she had just kept her mouth shut. Alex would still be here, yes she'd be upset but she wouldn't be missing two of the most important people in her life if she hadn't just done that. Jack will come back as Piper continues to sob both their names. Their house phone rings a couple of times Piper doesn't go to answer, instead she shuffles to her bedroom to lay on their king size bed and breathe in the only scent of Alex that remained.

It was Red who was calling Piper, knowing Piper in Litchfield when anything happened between Vauseman, it more than likely that Piper was suffering more. Red could only hope that Nicky had found Jack or close to finding him. Piper could handle being without Alex for a few days but a mother isn't the same without her children, especially her only son. Red's heart yearned to hold Piper. When she didn't pick up her phone, Red began to panic. Piper began to wish she'd never said anything. Taking off her clothes she saw her scar. The scar from her trusts no bitch tattoo back at Litchfield. That scar brought back so many painful memories. Piper's vision blurred from all the tears as she walked towards the kitchen. She wanted to feel the pain that Alex was feeling. She wanted to hurt like she'd hurt Alex all those years ago. She held the small kitchen knife and ran it down her wrist. Flinching at the pain she wept more. Red burst open the door at the sight of Piper sitting in the pool of her own blood, she caught Piper in time before she passed out into her own blood. Red had never seen Piper so bad in all her years of knowing her. Whatever had happened tonight had clearly shaken up Piper.

Red dialed Nicky's number.

Nicky's phone rang as she got into the car to drive away. "What is it now" Nicky thought to herself eager to go out and find Jack before anything happens to him.

"Hello?" Nicky spoke into her phone.

"Nicky!" Red called into the phone.

"Ma? What's wrong?" Nicky began to get worried by her tone.

"Piper needs help and I can't drive her I have to apply pressure!" Red continues to explain the situation.

Nicky knew the blonde was capable of stupid things but this time round she was more pissed at Alex for leaving her in this state and not even caring. Piper is fucked up woman but since Litchfield she had turned it around. Whatever had happened tonight must have of brought back Litchfield memories for Piper Nicky thought to herself as she speed back to Piper and Alex's apartment, she secretly feared what she would walk into.

Nicky arrived at Piper and Alex's apartment to see a frantic Red holding onto Piper. She looked a mess. Nicky hadn't seen Piper that pale since Vause almost died in the greenhouse. Nicky knew this had to be about Alex leaving abruptly.

Piper looks up and sees Nicky above her. All she can mumble out is "Jack?" It broke Nicky's heart to say "No, not yet". Piper had a stream of fresh tears as Red carried Piper into the back seats of Nicky's car.

"Who has Diane?" Piper mumbled.

"Morello" Red smiles as she tries to comfort Piper. "You're safe, we won't leave you alone and Nicky's going to keep looking for Jack" Red holds Pipers hand.

Once Piper was rested on Red's couch. Nicky turned to Piper. "Do you know where he might be?" Nicky asked Piper slowly.

"Yeah, he might be at Dianne's memorial, he goes there when he's sad or scared" Piper stumbles out before he eyes close and she is unresponsive.

"RED! Piper has fallen unconscious again" Nicky grew nervous. She almost wanted to send a text Alex but decided fuck her. Red let the blonde sleep. Nicky got into her car and raced to Dianne's memorial hoping he would still be there.

Alex was on the train. A faint glimmer of guilt ran through her. She shook it off. Piper deserves this. Alex needed to get the fuck out and she did. No clue of when she'll be coming back...


	20. The Mighty Ducks

Nicky got into her car and raced to Dianne's memorial hoping he would still be there.

Alex was on the train. A faint glimmer of guilt ran through her. She shook it. Piper deserves this. Alex needed to get the fuck out and she did. No clue of when she'll be coming back...

Jack was still on the bench. He was crying. "Why can't Alex just listen to me for once" he cries out into the darkness.

"Why did she hit me?" He continues to cry out into the darkness.

A cold rush of wind ran over him. He knew this was his grandmother trying to comfort him, but it was no use. He needed a real person hug tonight. Anger boils up in side of him as he finally cries out. "Does she even really love me or does she only love mommy and Diane" He falls to the ground as he begins to be destructive.

Nicky arrives at the memorial location and begins to look for Jack, it wasn't very hard as she heard him crying out into the darkness. She followed his voice. Nicky found a very broken young man laid on a bench sobbing.

"Jack?" Nicky whispered.

"Go Away!"" Jack yelled back.

"You know I can't do that" Nicky sat next to him on the bench.

"Does she not love me?" He sobs out as he begins to break back down in Nicky's arms.

"She loves you very much Jack" Nicky rubs circles into his back to try to calm him down.

"Why did she hit me? Jack hugged Nicky tightly.

"People make mistakes Jack" Nicky tried to reason with him. It's hard because he's part Chapman and the other part Vause.

"Why are you here looking for me and my mama isn't?" Jack asked quietly.

That was one question Nicky never thought he'd ask because she just didn't know the answer to that one.

"Let's get you out of the cold and back to Red's" Nicky smiled.

"Why are we not going home, Where's my mommy?" Jack was now concerned.

"She's okay, She was very worried and scared for you, your mother feels guilty so she's staying with Red, so Grandma Red can make everyone fell safe and better" Nicky said as they started walking to the car.

"I never wanted mommy to be upset, honest...Do you think mama will be at Red's?" Jack asked with eyes of curiosity.

"I don't know kid" Nicky said as drove off back to Reds.

Piper woke up with pain searing down her wrist. Red notices she wakes up feeds her more painkillers and some soothing words before she continues to look outside the window to see if Nicky has Jack. Ten minutes of looking out the window she almost gave up, until she aw a raven haired boy with her bushy haired daughter. Let out a sigh of relief.

"He's here" Red cooed at Piper who finally lets a smile crack onto her face. Not long after, the door opened and a very wet Jack walked into the living room to see his mother on the couch looking really pale.

He walks over, crouches down to talk to his mother, placing a strand of her out of his mothers face.

"You okay?"Jack looks at Piper so concerned.

Piper smiles, he reminds her so much of Alex, so caring and concerned about her like Alex usually is with her.

"I'm fine baby boy" Piper whispers. "Are you okay?" She says hold his face and doing what he did to her.

"I'm alright, Nicky found me"Jack smiled at his mother.

"You better get out of those wet clothes young man, there should be some of your Aunt Nicky's clothes in the spare room" Red smiled pointing to the door.

"Times like this when i miss Litch" Nicky sighs.

"Why would you say that" Piper perked up.

"Alex had nowhere to run, now she's free she's got billions of miles and fuck tonne of cash." Nicky sigh as she turns on the movie in the DVD player.

"HOLY SHIT! I FUCKING LOVE THE MIGHTY DUCKS!" Nicky gets really excited as she goes into Red's kitchen and gets chips. She gets comfy.

Jack comes out of the spare room in Nicky's clothes.

"I wear your clothes better than you Auntie Nick" Jack said with a vause Smirk.

"Yeah Yeah okay Boy, Mighty ducks?" Nicky asked with excitment.

"YES! SUCH A FREAKING GOOD MOVIE" Jack yells as him and Nicky jump onto Red's couch and start watching the movie.

Leaving a confused, slightly pissed off Red at their actions in her house. Piper giggled. "Jack manners and language".

"Sorry mom, sorry red" Jack spoke, he turned on his charm. "Do you want to watch it with us?" He said with his sterotypical Vause eyebrow raise.

"That never worked for your mother in Litchfield, what make you think it'll work on me now?" Red smirks at the boy.

"Because I'm adorable and I've never insulted your food" Jack laughs, Nicky joins in with the laughter. Red joins the movie but not without slapping Nicky upside the head.

They ended up doing a Mighty Duck's marathon as Nicky had the other movies. It was a moment in time when everyone was happy, laughing and just letting the darkness fade away for now. They would deal with Alex when or whenever she decides to return home.

Alex arrived in Cali. She was furthest away she had ever been without her family. She woke up in a bar with an empty bottle of Jack Daniels by her side. Alex began to get twitchy so she got up walked out side and popped pills downing it down with more whiskey. This rutine had started a few months ago when she lost her job. She was too nervous to tell Piper. Worried she'd divorce her. Alex turned to drugs and whiskey to fix her emoitions. Lashing out at Jack cause her to loose control and she just had to get out of New York. Needed time to herself. Just Alex, These Pills and Jack Daniels.

Walking past a DVD store she saw the movie Mighty ducks and they were selling vintage Mighty Duck jersey. She smiled slightly on her high. Bought the jersey, she thought he had to forgive her for buying this for him. She was so high she attempted to call home.

Pipers phone buzzed but everyone had fallen asleep to the movie. Alex grew impatient and angry as she threw her phone on the floor. They didn't answer. Either they're still looking for Jack or they are ignoring her. Her heart said Jack but the Pills told her they didn't love her anymore. Alex is ruled by the pills she takes with her lover Jack Daniels. Alex was officially a mess.


	21. The Detox

Piper's phone buzzed but everyone had fallen asleep to the movie. Alex grew impatient and angry as she threw her phone on the floor. They didn't answer. Either they're still looking for Jack or they are ignoring her. Her heart said Jack but the Pills told her they didn't love her anymore. Alex is ruled by the pills she takes with her lover Jack Daniels. Alex was officially a mess.

Piper was the first to wake up. She got up and made herself a coffee. From the kitchen counter she watched her little boy sleep peacefully. Staring out into the window, she could only hope Alex was alright and would come home soon. Piper needed Alex to hold her close and promise to never let go. Nicky woke up next to the smell of freshly made coffee. No one spoke only nodded as Piper made Nicky a mug of coffee too. They both continued to look outside the window. After minutes of silence Piper spoke up.

"Do you think she'll come back?" Piper asked painfully.

Nicky just looked out at the rain falling on the pavement sighing. "I'm not sure". Alex had done this before but it was before Piper really came back into her life. It happened in Litchfield. Alex would vanish for days at a time. This time it was in the real world and Nicky wasn't sure if Alex would come home this time. The reason she left must have been important enough to leave her poor wife and family behind. Nicky knew she wasn't going to welcome her back with open arms. Nicky knew she'd have a lot of explaining to do, Red wouldn't trust her near Jack for a while. Nicky was most concerned about Piper. She could feel the pain Piper was suffering just radiate over her. Piper was trying to keep it together for the sake of her children who never deserved to see Alex lash out and break down.

Jack was the most impacted by all of this sudden turns of events. He almost wanted to quit the teams as he thought it would bring his mama back home.

"Mom? I can quit the teams, and I'll stop hanging out with Laura" Jack said shuffling his feet.

"No. You can play sports and like whomever you like" Piper smiled as she pulled Jack into a hug. "You're mama is just going through some things and she'll be home soon" Piper held him tighter as he walked into the kitchen to have breakfast with his grandma Red.

Nicky feels her phone buzz, looking down she excuses herself from the room and goes outside.

"Hello?"Nicky spoke.

"Nicky?" Alex voice made Nicky shudder with anger.

"Yes, this is her" Nicky wasn't in the time for games.

"I need your help" Alex asked hoping Nicky would pull through.

"For what?" Nicky still wasn't amusing the idea of helping her best friend.

"I need ...I need Pills" Alex stuttered.

"Pills? What the fuck for?" Nicky was now serious.

"I've been taking Pills Nicky I need more" Alex said with an embarrassed tone.

"No. You are to get your sorry ass back home" Nicky almost hung up when Alex spoke up.

"I got fired from my work 3 months ago and I never told Piper, I got onto these pills and I need more" Alex opened up.

"Where are you?" Nicky knew Alex would be detoxing soon and that would be bad as she didn't know what kind of pills was taken.

"I'm in Cali" Alex muttered.

"WHY ARE YOU ALL THE WAY IN WEST JESUS NO WHERE?" Nicky yelled into the phone.

"I had to get away" Alex spoke. Nicky and Alex spoke about her coming to help Alex get better before heading home. Nicky was going to get her to come home to her boy.

Nicky went back inside the house. "I know where she is, I'm going to go and get her. I'll be back with her soon" Before anyone could speak Nicky just went straight to the airport and got on a flight to Cali, she wasn't the happiest of people on that plane. Everyone was going on vacations or work , what was she doing?, She was helping her stupid best friend detox so she could come home to her family. Sometimes Nicky hated the bro code and it's stupid rules, all she wanted to do was be back at home with the Vause family, her mother and her loving Wife Lorna but instead she's in a fucking tin can flying to Cali because her friend's pride got in the way and she did something stupid. Yeah.. Thanks bro code.

8 hours later a groggy Nicky landed and saw Alex waiting for her. Nicky had no pills on her she wasn't playing nice anymore. Alex Vause was going to detox. Then head home. Alex looked happy to see Nicky. She wasn't sure it was the same feeling on both ends. Alex did feel guilty that she had to be dragged out here, but Alex just wasn't ready to head home just yet.

When they got to the hotel all hell broke loose. Alex started to detox.

"What if they stop loving me?" Asks a frantic sweating Alex to a really pissed off not in the mood Nicky.

"They will never stop loving you Alex, if anything they just want you home" Nicky said rolling her eyes as she prepared herself for a long painful night.

The shaking began to shake and have a cold sweat. Shivering as the crave for drug becomes a demand. Alex starts to bargain with things to get Nicky to get her more pills. Every minute got harder and harder as Alex started to fall into her detox. Nicky could do nothing but offer support and keep her warm and happy as possible. Nicky had to ignore her pleas for pills. For once Nicky had to be a grown up.

Alex started to turn into a monster, she began to scream and scratch at her skin as the crave took over her white pale body. She laid on the floor trying to keep calm and collective, trying to shake the pain away. She tried to reach for the bottle of Jack on the table but Nicky took it away.

"No. No Jack for you!" Nicky said whilst putting it on the top self in the kitchen. Alex gave her the evil glare but Nicky didn't care not did she try to feel sorry for the woman in front of her. Alex dug her nails into her scalp as if that would relieve any pain she was experiencing. Most of her symptoms were just mental and she had to just shake them off others began to fuck with her body's systems. Nicky knew that if she didn't calm down soon there would be a chance Nicky would have to take her to the hospital. Taking Alex to hospital meant calling Piper. Nicky wasn't ready to make that phone call to an already nervous worried Piper.

When nicky wasn't looking Alex swallowed a whole bunch of pills and washed it down with vodka. Nicky saw the bottle fall to the floor as Alex scratched at her neck and her eyes rolled back into her head. She walked over to Alex who was smiling like a weirdo.

"You think you're smart Vause?" Nicky said not amused and frankly disappointed in Alex.

"Yes, because I won" Alex smirked she got her fill. It wasn't long until Nicky watched her friends eyes roll into the back of her head and Alex began to shake furiously. She was having a seizure. Nicky rolled her eyes and held her down.

"Not such a good idea now Vause" She muttered to herself as she called for an ambulance. Within 30 minutes they came and within another 30 minutes they were in the hospital. Nicky wasn't allowed in yet as they were trying to get her to stop shaking.

"Did she take anything?" Doctor asks Nicky.

Sighing Nicky had no choice but to tell the truth. "Yes, she downed a whole bottle of pills with Vodka whilst trying to detox".

The doctor walked away into the room with information for the other doctors. Nicky looked at her phone before calling Piper.

"Hello?" Piper spoke into the phone.

"It's me Piper, it's Nicky" Nicky answered shaky.

"What's wrong?" Piper sounded more scared than ever.

"It's Alex..." Before Nicky could complete her sentence, Nicky's phone had died.


	22. Happy Memories

"Hello?" Piper spoke into the phone.

"It's me Piper, it's Nicky" Nicky answered shaky.

"What's wrong?" Piper sounded more scared than ever.

"It's Alex..." Before nicky could complete her sentence, Nicky's phone had died.

"Aw. Shit, Now Piper is really going to panic" Nicky said cursing at her phone. Before she could go to the nearest payphone a doctor came out saying Alex was awake and asking for her. Nicky rolled her eyes as she really needed to call Piper back but Alex once again with the damn bro code took over.

A melody of a song crept into the already quiet room of Alex Vause. This song was strong enough to bring Alex Vause to tears as they fell one by one down her red cheeks from previous crying.

 **When you try your best but you don't succeed**

 **When you get what you want but not what you need**

 **When you feel so tired but you can't sleep**

 **Stuck in reverse**

 **And the tears come streaming down your face**

 **When you lose something you can't replace**

 **When you love someone but it goes to waste**

 **Could it be worse?**

 **Lights will guide you home**

 **And ignite your bones**

 **And I will try to fix you**

Walking into her hospital room she looked like shit. She looked like death warmed up, many tubes coming out of her. She looked worst for wear. Nicky sat in the chair next to her trying her best to give a sympathetic smile but there wasn't one to give. Alex brought this on herself. Piper would have understood that she lost her job, she would of worked with Alex to find a new one. Piper was a WASP but she wasn't that much of a cunt to stop loving Alex because she didn't have a job. Nicky laughed in her thoughts as she thought about the young Piper dating the drug cartel Alex Vause and how Alex would think now she wouldn't love her when she went all around the world with her being her mule/lover. She even stuck by her in Litchfield. Alex was silly to think that the Piper Chapman would stop loving the famous Alex Vause, Nicky thought to herself as she continued to just gaze into Alex's emerald eyes.

Alex looked up at Nicky with eyes of pure pain, embarrassment and sorrow. This wasn't the Alex Vause she remembered, deep down she knew Piper wouldn't have abandoned her again, not after everything they had been through. Alex couldn't wrap her head around why she did it, she swore she would never take the drugs. Especially since she had to be a role model to Jack. The thought of Jackson made her throat tighten. Her poor young man who was probably blaming himself for his mother not returning home to him. Her guilt over her son washed over her as she looks to Nicky who has no emotion on her face as she looks to be staring at her phone. Alex gulps, she feels horrible for hitting her son, she feels guilty for leaving Piper alone that night just after Jackson had ran away. Alex closed her eyes tightly as she envisioned her own mother scowling at her behavior this was not the Alexandria Vause she had raised.

The song ended and both Nicky and Alex look up at each other with tears in their eyes.

"Why can't you just let me help you?" Nicky finally spoke still looking into Alex's emerald eyes.

"I don't know i guess it was my pride?" Alex stutters and looks into Nicky's eyes searching for sympathy but there wasn't any to give.

"You're pride hurt Jack! Your pride broke Piper! Your pride left you baby girl behind!" Nicky snapped she had no patience for this.

"I'm sorry!" Alex snapped back.

"You're sorry?" Nicky laughed "I can't do shit with Sorry!" She said looking at Alex.

Alex was taken back by her best friends cruel words. "I really am sorry Nicky I never meant for this to be taken so far!" Alex said as she sobs quietly into her hands.

"You left them!" Nicky snapped but saw the pain in Alex and slowly let it fade. "You need to go home Vause, you need to go home to your Son, your daughter and you need to spoil your wife rotten. Red and I need to be convinced you wont do this again" Nicky said more calmly as she took deep breathes.

"I'm going to call Piper, my phone died before and I fear she'll be a mess if i don't call her again" Nicky said leaving Alex alone for a few minutes to ponder about life.

Alex was left to her own devices for a few minutes. She thought about Jack. Her first ever memory of her sweet little boy.

 _ **Alex sat waiting for a minute thinking maybe they wouldn't show up. Before Alex could think the worst she heard a little giggle. He looked nervous, like he didn't know what to call her, should he call her Alex or call her mama. He raced over and gave her a hug and whispered, "hello mama". Alex smiled. "Hello my little man". Alex was amazed at how much he looked like her. He looked so much like her mother. Jack waved at Nicky and Morello from the glass. He loved his aunties. Alex looked over to them and back to Jack. "What's this you brought for me?" Alex asked. "I drew our fwamily, You, Mommy, Nwicky, Lworna and Rwed" Jack giggled. "You did this? its amazing kiddo" Smiled Alex so proud of her little boy. Piper watched her little family interact. "Pipes, I missed you" Alex finally said letting her eyes drift off the small boy who was hugging into her neck. "Missed you more, We both have" smiled Piper.**_

Alex thought about the time he showed her his mothers memorial.

 _ **"Why are we here" Alex asked Piper. Piper just smiled and whispers "Jack had an idea last week and I just couldn't say no". Alex shrugged. "Mama come sit with me" Jack called. "This is where your mommy used to sit isn't it?". "Yes, she used to love it here" Alex said trying to hold back the tears. "Mama it's okay to cry, she misses you too, I got mommy to help me with this " he points to the back of the bench. Alex looks over and sees a plaque that reads**_

 _ **"Memorial of Dianne Vause. A loving Mother. Was Taken too soon. She Is Missed but not Forgotten."**_

 _ **Alex felt like crying like baby but she just picked up Jack and held him really close. Alex looked up at Piper and mouthed Thank you. Piper also was about to cry. Jack had brought his family closer. Alex knew she was blessed.**_

Alex smiles as tears begin to fall as she remembers the birth of her baby girl and how Jack could make a happy moment a moment to remember for the rest of her life. Alex missed her little Diane. She missed her so much.

 _ **A few hours later and a baby's cry echoed through the room. She was here. Boy did she have a spare of lungs. Piper cried tears of happiness as she watched Alex interact with her for the 1st time. Alex was catching up for lost time. She never experienced this with Jack, but she wished she had. This was the best moment in her life. The baby girl slowly opened her eyes to reveal piercing blue eyes like Piper's but with a tinge of green like Alex's. She looked just like Piper. She even had her blonde curls. Alex was so proud of Piper.**_

 _ **"Dianne Nichols Vause Is perfect" Piper whispered waiting for Alex's response.**_

 _ **Alex stood frozen. She looks down at the beautiful baby in her arms.**_

 _ **"Dianne? We are naming her after my mother?" Alex mumbled.**_

 _ **"Yes, You're mother was important to both of us, just because she is gone doesn't mean she's forgotten" Piper smiled as Alex sat next to her with Dianne in her arms.**_

 _ **"I can't take the credit though" Piper giggled at Alex's confusion.**_

 _ **"Why not?" Alex asked.**_

 _ **"It wasn't my idea, the full name wasn't my idea" Piper replied as she held Dianne for the first time.**_

 _ **"Who's idea was it?" Alex asked with a smile plastered on her face.**_

 _ **"Jack, he wanted to name her, I said if he could pick a perfect name then yes" Piper continued.**_

 _ **"What other names did he have?" Alex asked curious.**_

 _ **"None, he was like i love the name Dianne Nichols Vause" Piper said whilst cooing at her little bundle of joy.**_

 _ **"He's such a grandma's boy and he never met her" Alex smiled at the thought of her son Jack.**_

Alex first started with small tears but slowly she just started to break down. The guilt Alex felt about leaving her family. They needed her just as much as she needed them. Alex felt horrible. Jack was her pride and joy and she promised herself never to hurt him ever again as she never wanted to ever lay a single finger on her baby girl. Memories of Piper came flooding through the blurred vision of her crying. Piper, Pipes her whole being, she had thrown her aside like trash. Maybe Nicky was right, maybe Piper would have been okay with the no job, she traveled with world with her putting up with her work and her personal shit. Piper Chapman is a strong independent white WASP woman who Alex Vause had fallen in love with that night in that bar. She smiled as she remembered that night perfectly.

 _ **Hey, you, Laura Ingalls Wilder.**_

 _ **We're escaping America before the apocalypse.**_

 _ **Wanna come? Sorry? What can I get for you? Oh, hi, I was wondering if you're hiring? No, I'm sorry.**_

 _ **Well, can I leave this with you? Honestly, it's just gonna end up in a drawer somewhere, so Okay.**_

 _ **Well, can I have a margarita then? That I can do for you.**_

 _ **It's a little cold out for a margarita, don't you think? Let's see this.**_

 _ **Steve's Greek Cuisine? Le Grand Fromage? Bullshit, bullshit.**_

 _ **You need a lesson in fudging a resume.**_

 _ **Do you work here? Are you fucking kidding me? Manager, Polly Harper.**_

 _ **No one named Polly Harper gets put in charge.**_

 _ **Who is that really? - It's my friend.**_

 _ **\- (LAUGHS) You've never waited a fucking table in your life, have you? No.**_

 _ **So, Piper Chapman, "A Smith grad with excellent listening skills, passionate about making diners feel good.**_

 _ **" Mmm.**_

 _ **That sounds kind of dirty.**_

 _ **You can put that on my tab.**_

 _ **"Safe, clean, and careful when handling food and drink.**_

 _ **" (LAUGHS) Oh, gosh.**_

 _ **I like that in a woman.**_

 _ **What else do I need to know about you? Who are you? My name is Alex.**_

 _ **And what do you do, Alex? Besides make fun of strangers in bars? I work for an international drug cartel.**_

 _ **(LAUGHS) Oh, come on.**_

Alex smiled into her bed sheets as she remembered the innocent naive Piper Chapman and how far she has come since that time in the bar near Smith College. It had been nearly 15 years since they've sat in that bar. Smiling to herself like a goof ball she hadn't realized Nicky had come back in. She didn't look happy. In fact Alex could have sworn Nicky was crying.


	23. The Accident

Alex smiled into her bed sheets as she remembered the innocent naive Piper Chapman and how far she has come since that time in the bar near Smith College. It had been nearly 15 years since they've sat in that bar. Smiling to herself like a goof ball she hadn't realized Nicky had come back in. She didn't look happy. In fact Alex could have sworn Nicky was crying.

Nicky wasn't sure how to tell Alex the news. Jack had been involved in an accident on his way home from school. Piper was trying to tell this to Nicky earlier before Nicky's phone cut off.

"Hello? Piper?" Nicky spoke into the phone hearing Piper sob.

"Sorry I couldn't call back sooner, Alex is okay didn't mean to worry you" Nicky continued to feel a strain in her heart listening to Piper sob.

"He's..." Piper would try to sob but nothing would come out.

"Who? What?" Nicky was so confused.

Piper took a deep breathe into the phone as she shook violently. "Don't freak out Nicky".

Nicky was confused. What did Piper mean by don't freak out. "Okay?" She said in a monotone voice.

"It's... Jack" Piper managed to say before crying into the phone. Piper told Nicky everything. Tears fell down her face as she went into detail. Nicky now thought how am i supposed to break the news to Alex.

Walking into Alex's room she had tears streaming down her face and onto the floor. Nicky didn't want to tell Alex as she looked into those emerald eyes she looked so freaking happy. Nicky just sat in silence with her tears still flowing. Alex looked at her nervous. She tried to reach her hand to Nicky but she just moved away. It had to be serious. Looking up at Alex with red eyes she just couldn't speak. She started crying harder. "Jackkk" Nicky continues to cry loud. Alex snaps back into reality of what she just said. Nicky mentioned her little man's name.

"What's wrong with Jack?" Alex asked as her heart rate began to accelerate.

"He's...He's.." Nicky stuttered.

"He's in hospital Al" Nicky breathed.

Alex stopped. She looked at Nicky tears now matching each others. Jack her sweet baby boy was in hospital without her. How hard did she hit him are the thought rushing through her mind. Nicky looks at her as she begins to freak out.

"It's not because you hit him, someone else hit him" Nicky held Alex's hand soothing.

"WHO?!" Alex yelled as her heart rate skyrocketed.

"He was heading home from school on his bike and some dude ran into him" Nicky said pissed off as she continued to cry.

"We need to get home!" Alex yelled as she started to pull out her wires.

Nicky stood up and slapped Alex across the face. "Stop! Jesus Alex! We can't go home till the doctor lets you! We aren't on fucking gray's anatomy and get up and leave Slow Your SHIT!" Nicky said calming herself down.

Alex just held her face holding back her own tears as she silently watched Nicky who was back sitting in her chair.

Back with Piper. She was sitting next to Jack in his hospital room.

"Hey big boy" she said playing with his hair. He didn't move or wake up. Jack had been hit head on. He was critical. She looked at him with sad eyes. Her little man was sick. She needed Alex to be here with her. Craving her touch and her calming soothing words. Piper cried into her little boy's bed. She had held it in so well but seeing him lying there broke him. Piper cursed Alex's name as Red came by with Diane who was sat on Jack bed. No one wanted her to ever see him like this but she insisted. She missed her big brother. They were inseparable. Diane cuddled his lifeless body as she snuggled into her usual position.

"Be careful baby" Piper smiled soothingly pointing to the cables in Jack's arm.

"I am" Diane smiled as she snuggled closer to her big brother she missed him so much it only made Piper miss Alex more. Red comforted Piper cursing out Alex in Russian, as Piper wouldn't understand anyway. Red could only hope Nicky would drag Alex's pale white ass back to New York in time to see Jack. Red wanted to starve her out like she did Piper but figured seeing her son dying would be painful enough and make her feel really guilty.

It only took a week for Alex to finally arrive at the hospital where she saw her beautiful Blondie of a girlfriend pacing the hallways. Sneaking behind her wrapping her arms around the blonde's thin waist. Piper's body froze but slowly calmed down due to the familiar touch. Turning around to face Alex with red bloodshot eyes Alex just pulled Piper closer kissing her passionately. Whispers, "I Love You".


	24. The Punishment

It only took a week for Alex to finally arrive at the hospital where she saw her beautiful blonde of a girlfriend pacing the hallways. Sneaking behind her wrapping her arms around the blonde's thin waist. Piper's body froze but slowly calmed down due to the familiar touch. Turning around to face Alex with red bloodshot eyes Alex just pulled Piper closer kissing her passionately. Whispers, "I Love You".

Piper was lost in the craving of Alex's touch to care that she was back. Alex just continued to hug Piper tighter. Red was walking round the corner with Diane on her hip when she saw Piper and Alex hugging. Unlike Piper Red wasn't going to allow Alex to just walk in and expect everything to be all right. Diane spotted her mother and yelled "MAMA!" she reached out to her.

Alex turned to face her little girl, she was about to go up to her but Red shot her a look. Diane squirmed out of Red's protective grip, she is a Vause after all. Diane hugged Alex's legs and whispers. "Jack is dying" Diane cried into her legs. "Why you leave us mama?" She looked up at Alex with tear shot eyes.

Alex picked her up and just held her close rubbing small circles on her little back. Trying to hold back her tears she just feels the warmth of her snuggled into the crook of her neck sucking her thumb looking at Piper with her doe eyes. Piper smiled at the connection between her two favorite women but she looks over her shoulder to see Jack being wheeled back into his hospital room. That was his 2nd surgery. Leaving Alex alone as she wonders to the door of her son's room. Alex smiles at the sight of her baby girl falling asleep on her shoulder. She missed this little one so much. She looked like Dianne so much it was creepy but cute. However, you couldn't tell that Diane and Jack were related. Same mother and same sperm donor, Alex just thought her mother's genes were stronger.

Piper walked into Jack's room with fresh tears down her face. He was still out of it. He barely resembles her little boy. Holding his hand she cries harder. Until she feel a warm set of hands on her shoulder. Nicky.

"Hey Nicky" Piper sobs.

"Piper, I'm so sorry" Nicky sobs back as she painfully looks in Jack's direction.

"Not your fault Nicks" Piper gives her a weak smile.

Nicky looks over and sees Alex holding Diane and looking into the room. "You shouldn't let her off the hook so easily Piper, she left you when you needed her most" Nicky said holding Jack's other hand.

"I'm not don't worry, I just needed her to hold Diane so i could be alone with Jack" Piper smiled at Nicky.

"You're not letting her see Jack?" Nicky asked curiously.

"No she wasn't here for him when he needed her, so why should she get to see him now? Also Red won't let her anywhere near him, she barely let Alex near Diane" Piper replied playing with Jack's hair.

Nicky was proud of Piper for not letting Alex into the room, Piper was right she didn't deserve it. Nicky was worried however, that it would start Alex back down her drugs and Jack daniels trip again and Nicky didn't want that to happen.

"Can you get Alex to take Diane home? Tell her i'll be staying with Jack tonight" Piper said hugging Nicky and kissing her cheek as Nicky was about to leave.

"Will do, Goodnight Pipes, call me if anything changes or if you need anything and i mean anything" Nicky smiled.

"You can tell Red to go home as well, don't worry i'll be fine" Piper smiled warmly at Nicky.

Alex watched Jack through the window, he looked like death. Jack looked like somebody else's son that had been hit by a car not her Jack. He was a Vause he could pull through Alex kept thinking to herself but all the thoughts that lead to Jack ended with Alex in tears. Especially when Alex tried to go in and see Jack.

"I wouldn't do that if i were you" Nicky glared at Alex.

"Why not? He's my son" Alex yelled but went quiet as careful not to wake up Diane who was sleeping into her neck.

"Piper doesn't want you to see him Al" Nicky said with a sympathetic tone.

"What do you mean I can't go and see my own son!" Alex was furious.

"Calm down Al your going to wake up Diane" Red snickered in the background

"Can i atleast tell him goodnight?" Alex looked at Nicky with puppy eyes. Nicky couldnt go back on Piper.

"No. Take Diane and go home Piper needs time to forgive you, Alex you really broke her Red found her self harming on your kitchen floor!" Nicky held her hand over her mouth at the last part. "Sorry, shouldn't have said that" Nicky gives Alex a sorry smile.

Alex walks away with a sleeping Diane in her arms as she walks home back to the apartment with tears running down her face. She had broken her little family which she loved so much. Diane was the only person right now who didn't hate her. Placing her slowly into her cot Alex smiles down at her little smile when she sleeps, such a Chapman move. She looked so much like Piper and her mother it was beautiful. Just as Alex was about to leave to get ready for bed Diane spoke.

"Mama?" Diane whispered.

"hmm Baby, Go to sleep" Alex smiled.

"Can I sleep with you?" Diane asked with those doe eyes like Piper.

"Baby you're a big girl you need to sleep in your own bed" Alex chuckled to herself about the doe eyes.

"I can't sleep without Jack" Diane said as her baby tears started to form.

Alex picked her up and snuggled her close as they walked into Alex and Piper's bed room. Alex placed her on Piper's side as she tucked her in. Just as Alex was about to turn the light off Diane asks a question Alex really didn't think her baby girl would ask.

"How did you and mommy meet?" Diane asks once again with her green and blue doe eyes.

Alex smiles as she starts to describe the best night of her existence to her five year old daughter who snuggled closer to her side.

 _ **Hey, you, Laura Ingalls Wilder.**_

 _ **We're escaping America before the apocalypse.**_

 _ **Wanna come? Sorry? What can I get for you? Oh, hi, I was wondering if you're hiring? No, I'm sorry.**_

 _ **Well, can I leave this with you? Honestly, it's just gonna end up in a drawer somewhere, so Okay.**_

 _ **Well, can I have a margarita then? That I can do for you.**_

 _ **It's a little cold out for a margarita, don't you think? Let's see this.**_

 _ **Steve's Greek Cuisine? Le Grand Fromage? Bullshit, bullshit.**_

 _ **You need a lesson in fudging a resume.**_

 _ **Do you work here? Are you fucking kidding me? Manager, Polly Harper.**_

 _ **No one named Polly Harper gets put in charge.**_

 _ **Who is that really? - It's my friend.**_

 _ **\- (LAUGHS) You've never waited a fucking table in your life, have you? No.**_

 _ **So, Piper Chapman, "A Smith grad with excellent listening skills, passionate about making diners feel good.**_

 _ **" Mmm.**_

 _ **That sounds kind of dirty.**_

 _ **You can put that on my tab.**_

 _ **"Safe, clean, and careful when handling food and drink.**_

 _ **" (LAUGHS) Oh, gosh.**_

 _ **I like that in a woman.**_

 _ **What else do I need to know about you? Who are you? My name is Alex.**_

 _ **And what do you do, Alex? Besides make fun of strangers in bars? I work for an international drug cartel.**_

 _ **(LAUGHS) Oh, come on.**_

Alex looks down to see a very much awake baby girl.

"Did you love her then?" Diane asks.

"Of course, she was my best friend We travelled the world together" Alex smiles at the memory of Piper being young and adventurous.

"Red told me you both went to prison" Diane questioned.

"Red shouldn't tell you that, but yes mommy and mama went to jail" Alex sighed.

"oh. It's okay Nicky says you and mommy were best friends there too, so you really are soul mate like mommy always tells me" Diane smiles.

"She does?" Alex smiles.

"Yeah she tells me that story every night" Diane smiles as she snuggles into her comfort spot.

"What story?" Alex smiles at her blonde haired little monster.

"How you and mommy met" She smiles her devilish smile.

Alex chuckles she is so much like Piper. "You're too cute, time to sleep baby girl" Alex whispered as she kissed her little girls cheek. Alex could only hope Piper was okay in the hospital.

Alex: Goodnight Pipes, Love you

Piper's phone buzzed to a text from Alex. She sighed. Putting her phone back into her pocked focusing on her baby boy. She started tell him the same story Alex had previously told Diane.

"Your mama and I need you to wake up baby boy" Piper cooed to Jack.

Jack's mind was awake but his body was so cold and empty. Jack heard his mother and his heart sank that he couldn't comfort her or that he was the source of her pain. He was such an Alex Vause and that's what made Piper worry even more.


	25. A Little Too Late

Piper's phone buzzed to a text from Alex. She sighed. Putting her phone back into her pocket focusing on her baby boy. She started tell him the same story Alex had previously told Diane.

"Your mama and I need you to wake up baby boy" Piper cooed to Jack.

Jack's mind was awake but his body was so cold and empty. Jack heard his mother and his heart sank that he couldn't comfort her or that he was the source of her pain. He was such an Alex Vause and that's what made Piper worry even more.

Alex woke up the next morning with her baby girl snuggled into her chest. She looked so peaceful. Quietly dreaming and smiling in her sleep like her mother does. Alex missed Piper so much but understood her reasoning for pushing herself way. Alex needed to make it up to Piper. Once managing to get out of the grasp her child had on her sides she kissed her head softly as she made her way to the door. Walking into the kitchen she started making them breakfast she thought about the time she first met her baby girl. She was so tiny but yet so perfect. Alex regretted taking those pills they did nothing but hurt her family. Jack was critical because she couldn't control herself. Diane was scared of the emptiness like her mother was whenever Alex would leave for days on end when she was still apart of the cartel, and Alex really hurt Piper. She remembered seeing the scars on her wrists as she held her tightly last night. Piper should never have been left alone. If Dianne was still alive she would have been so disapointed in her, she would have been there for Piper and Jack wouldn't be where he is, Alex had to make a change.

Snapping her out of her thoughts was her baby girl who giggled as she walked into the room. Alex looked a mess and she giggled. Rolling her eyes Alex places Diane in her baby seat as she gives her a pancake with syrup. Messes up her hair as she starts to make her own.

Nicky walks into the hospital room to find a fast asleep Piper on the bed next to Jack. She smiles at her dedication to her son. Nicky's real mother never did this for her when she was little. She takes a good look at Jack, she just sees Alex. They were so connected to each other he was a little Alex. Tough but also a big softie, had the ladies chasing him at the door. Nicky knew he could still be a little monster yet. Jack's heart rate increases as he hears Nicky's voice but it wasn't enough to wake him. However it was enough to give Nicky reasons to believe he could hear her.

"Do you want you mama Jack?" Nicky whispers directly into his ear and glances back up at the heart monitor. As if by magic it races again. Nicky smiled at hers and his relationship. Now came the hard part, getting Piper to let Alex see her baby boy. Piper was off dreaming on the other bed she was dreaming about Alex. Alex before the children, before the drama back in litchfield just the two of them. She never regretted the children but however Piper missed it being just Alex and herself. Constant sex and no responsibilities. Pipes sometimes feels it's her fault that Alex has these freak outs because back in the day Alex never wanted children. It had always been her idea not Alex. Piper wanted to forgive Alex last night when they embraced for 30 minutes but something stopped her. The love and protection for Jack and Diane made her quick to snap at her. Piper hated not letting Alex see Jack, after all she's all his blood, she has more of a right to be here than Pipes did. She made a mental note to call Alex and let her see Jack today.

After pancakes, Alex turned on the radio. Unfortunately for Alex Descendants came on the radio, just as she was about to change it she turns around to see her baby girl dancing along to the song. Alex smiled to herself and muttered "Jack" as she rolled her eyes at Diane mouthing the words.

Diane giggles "Rotten to the core!" Alex just laughs at her baby girl's enthusiasm. Her little princess was actually a little bad ass Alex thought to herself. Diane mastered the dance that happens towards the end of the song. Jack and Diane watched this movie together, Jack was naturally good at picking up dance moves and Diane wanted to learn. After watching it 20-30 times Diane finally knew the moves and was big hit at Red's house. Alex smiled as she picked her up.

"Since when did my princess become a badass?" Alex smiles as she kisses the top of her head.

Diane pulls the Vause smirk she learnt from Jack. "Since my mama is a bad ass:"

Alex laughed as she tickled her little badass princess. Diane gave her Pipes's doe eyes meaning she wanted something.

"What's up Princess?" Alex smiles.

"Can...We...Watch...Descendants...?" Diane was so much like Piper it wasn't even funny.

"Sure" Alex really wanted to spend time with her baby girl. She squealed causing Alex to cover her ears.

Diane snuggled into her mama's side once more as she sucked her thumb watching the movie with her mother. Alex smiled down at her. She was very proud of her little family. Alex couldn't help but wish Jack was here too as well as her bubbly blonde Piper.

Nicky texted Alex.

Nicky: YO Vause!

Alex: Yeah Nicky?

Nicky: You going to come back to the hospital?

Alex: Pipes doesn't want me there.

Nicky: She does.

Alex: Maybe I'll come up after I'm done with this movie

Nicky: What movie?

Alex: Descendants, With Diane.

Nicky couldn't help but smile as she saw the picture of Diane snuggled up to Alex watching her favorite movie.

Nicky: Alright see you later.

Piper smiled at Nicky for texting Alex. "Thanks" she whispered.

Nicky just hugged Piper tightly "you're most welcome" Nicky headed out with Piper to get some lunch. Red was watching Jack.

After set it off Diane ran up to her room and got changed to go and see Jack. Alex washed and dressed and was ready before her little munchkin. She was telling Alex in the car that she couldn't wait to tell Jack about her mama watching the movie with her. Jack was apparently going to be so jealous that she would need to call the jelly police. When they arrived at the hospital Diane ran over to Nicky and Red as they were going to take her out for icecream.

Alex looks at Piper with eyes of sorrow and apologies. Piper looked back into her emerald eyes with love and passion. Nicky had told Piper everything. Piper just wrapped her arms around Alex and held her close not wanting to let go. A puzzled Alex just caved in and crashed her arms around Piper she held her close and breathed in her scent. They both craved each other's touch. Piper kissed Alex's cheek as she looks into her emerald eyes lost and not wanting to be found. Alex crashed her lips onto Piper's kissing and pouring all of her love for the blonde into that one kiss. Neither wanted to pull away but they got snapped out their bubble by a little nurse who said they could see Jack now. Alex walked with Piper until Piper pulled away from Alex's grasp. Leaving Alex confused the blonde moves over to Alex and whispers.

"He needs you, you need to be in there with him, We've all had our moment alone with him" Piper kissed her softly before leaving to go get a coffee from the small shop.

Alex walked into the room and saw Jack laying there. He was so pale. Tears ran down her face as she held his hand. He was so weak. At the feeling of Alex's touch and her voice his eyes fluttered. His heart rate accelerated.

"I'm sorry I hurt you Jackson, I'll never hurt you again." Alex began to feel panicked at the sound of her baby's heart rate getting louder. His eyes fluttered open. "Mama?"he stutters out. Alex holds his hand and whispers "I'm here by sweet baby boy".

Jack seemed to be okay for next 10 minutes he was talking, laughing and smiling like her little boy should but then it went dark.

"I feel cold mama" Jack shuddered.

"shh it's okay baby" Alex cooed.

"I see her mama" Jack smiled as he closed his eyes.

"See who?" Alex was now crying.

" Dianne, She's holding her hand out for me" Jack says smiling into his sleep state.

"NO! Don't you dare leave me Jackson Alex Vause!" Alex panicked as his heart rate got slower.

"I love you mama" Jack's heart stopped. Alex's whole life froze. Nurses came rushing in. Piper was crying. Alex was frozen she couldn't move.


	26. Just A Nightmare?

"I love you mama" Jack's heart stopped. Alex's whole life froze. Nurses came rushing in. Piper was crying. Alex was frozen she couldn't move. All Alex heard was

"Vause! You Okay?!" muffled voice.

Alex shook how could anyone ask that, her baby boy just died in her arms. The voice continued to talk.

"VAUSE! ARE YOU OKAY?!" muffled voice got clearer.

"VAUSE YOU ARE OKAY, YOU ARE FINE, YOU ARE SAFE I'M HERE" Nicky's voice echoed through the darkness.

Alex shoots up. She's in her hospital bed. She had punched Nicky in the face as she shot up. Nicky flinched in pain.

"Jesus Vause, I'd like a warning next time!" Nicky put her hand over her eye.

Alex was in shock. She looked around for Jack. She called for Piper. Alex Vause was lost.

"Alex, Piper is in New York with Jack and Diane" Nicky tried to soothe her from her dream.

Alex shook it couldnt be possible, she just had her son die in her arms. Nicky tried her best to calm down the already freaked out Alex.

"Shh. Alex you need to relax. I can call Piper if you want" Nicky was really confused.

Moment later Piper's voice filled the room from the speaker. "Al?"

Piper: Al?

Alex: *Silence*

Piper: Alex? You okay?

Alex: *Blurts out* I'm sorry I killed our baby boy

Piper: *Piper was so confused* Al, he's fine you didn't kill him

Alex: *In denial* I did I killed him!

Piper sighed and put Jack on the phone.

Jack: Mama?

Alex froze. Fresh tears ran down her wet cheeks as she stuttered out. Jack?

Jack: When are you coming home?

Alex: Soon Baby real Soon.

Jack smiled into the phone.

Jack: Good because Diane and I miss you

Alex: When i get back we will watch Descendants okay?

Jack laughed and said okay.

Everyone got a chance to speak to Alex, then again it was Piper. They spoke about having a long conversation when Alex gets home in the next few days.

Alex was outside of her home staring at the steps in front of her. Nicky pats her back. "Welcome Home Vause".

Alex sighs. She's mixed emotions of happy, sadness and sorrow before taking a step forward. She didn't get a chance to walk very far. Diane burst through the door and ran down the steps as she hugged Alex's legs tightly. "We missed you mama!" She snuggled up to Alex.

Bending down to hug her baby girl properly the love of her child's touch just brought a smile to her face. "I'm here baby girl i'm home" she smiled into the neck of her little princess. It didn't take long for Jack to waltz out of the front door with a smile. He was smiling at his mama. Alex could barely see where she hit him but she signaled over for him to come to her side. He walked down slowly but saw her smile and ran into her side careful not to squish his little sister. The clan held each other for a few minutes until their silence was broken by a beautiful blonde haired woman standing at the door.

"Where did you all run-" Piper stopped talking when she saw her children all over Alex. Piper shot Alex a welcome home smile. Alex put her children down and walked over to Piper. Alex was a step below Piper. She saw her tears fall. That woman in front of her loved her so much and Alex could feel it radiating off of her. Piper was home. Piper was her safety. She remembered the Piper from the nightmare. She remembered the pain she had put Piper through. Alex wasted no time in wrapping her arms around the blonde and spinning her around. Piper crashed her lips onto Alex's. Time froze. Vauseman were alone. They craved each others body. Alex looked round to see Nicky taking the kid's to Red's. Alex moves forward pushing Piper into the house. Their lips don't pull apart, the love keeps pouring in and both of them fall deeper in love. The more time they spend heading to their master bedroom the more their clothes fall off their skin.

Alex pushes a really naked Piper onto their bed. Sucking her neck and leaving a trail of kisses from her neck to her opening. Piper moaned into her pillow. Both craving the touch of each other. Piper moans as Alex inserts her fingers into Piper in and out. It didn't take long for Piper to reach orgasim. Alex sucked her nipples softly before she was pushed off the blonde and Piper smirked and did the same but worse kind of tease to Alex. Piper eats Alex out softly but increases her speed as Alex's moans get louder.

Once they were both satisfied they laid next to eachother holding each other close and not wanting to let go. Alex looked into the blue pools that belonged to the blondes.

"I'm so sorry Pipes" Alex mumbles into Piper's chest.

Piper let out a small giggle. "It's fine Alex. Your home that's all that matters" Piper said kissing Alex's forehead.

"We'll get you therapy baby" Piper continued as she played with the emerald eye's raven hair. Alex smiled at her touch.

"I love you Piper Elizabeth Chapman" Alex smiled as she wraps an arm protectively around Piper's waist.

"I love you more Alexandria Vause" Piper smiled into her pillow.

Both lovers fell asleep together. Both forgiving each other.

AUTHOR NOTE: Hope your all not mad at me :P There are more rollercoasters to come but for now i'm going to focus on my other fanfics. I'll come back to this one real soon! Love you guys!


	27. The moment of Truth

Jack is now 17 and it's a week before his 18th birthday. Diane is 10 years old. Piper and Alex are still looking youthful despite their ages.

Jack was a very popular ladies man. Alex had taught him well, how to woo the ladies over. Nicky and Lorna had a little boy, he was 2 years younger than Diane but they were best friends. Piper was busy planning Jack's 18th birthday party. Next year he would be going to college which scared the fuck out of Alex and Piper as they felt super old.

Jack is hardly ever home. He's usually out gallivanting the neighborhood with his mates or he's still at Nicky's from the weekend. Surprisingly enough even though no one thought it possible but Nicky and Jack formed an even closer bond as Jack started high school. Jack came to her for everything as he knew Alex would only embarrass him.

Diane was always clung to Piper. She never wanted to stop following her around the house. She could be doing the most boring household tasks but little Diane would keep following her. Alex thought it was adorable until she just really wouldn't leave Piper alone. There was no longer Vauseman time, more like mommy and mama daughter time. Only other person Diane really clung to was Red but she was away for two weeks with her new husband Healy. Jack was never home to keep Diane entertained. Diane just loved her mommy a little too much. Piper really missed just moments with Alex ,so she called Morello and asked her to take the kids for the weekend so they could get some well deserved alone time.

Morello giggled at the sound of Piper's desperation. She loved taking the kids and had more often than none informed the couple that she would take them at anytime. Nicky loved hanging out with little Diane and Jack. Diane still loved to play with Nicky's wild hair which always made Morello die of laugher when Nicky would make that grumpy but i'll still play with you face.

Once Alex left the house to go and drop off diane at Nicky and Morello's apartment, Piper was busy making the apartment look romantic with rose petals all over the floor and candles lit everywhere. She called for Chinese and everything was set up all Piper had to do now was get changed into something a little bit more sexy.

Diane didn't want to let go of Alex. She clung herself around her mama's neck and tried as best she could to cling on. Alex chuckled. "Sweetheart you love hanging out with Nicky and Morello, I'll be back here tomorrow to pick you up sweet face". Diane said her goodbyes as she nuzzled into morello for comfort as she waved goodbye to her mama. Alex wondered where Jack was because he hadn't been home but she just shrugged it off and let him have his fun.

Before going home she had picked up the food that her gorgeous wife had previously ordered. By the time she arrived home the apartment looked really dark from the outside causing Alex to sigh. Alex turned the key into the apartment door, holding it open with her foot as she was holding chinese food in one hand and flowers in another. Once she entered the apartment she kicked the door shut and leaned back onto it just to make sure it was closed. Alex was unaware of the rooms set up until she looked up and saw the rose petals on the floor in a trail. Following the petals she found Piper sprawled across their bed in the main room. Licking her lips at the sight of her almost naked wife made Alex very happy woman.

On the other side of town Jack was just coming out of his class and about to head home when he received the text messages from Alex and Nicky telling him to come over to Nicky's house for the weekend as his parents wanted some alone time. Jack laughed at the thoughts of his mothers already sitting on the couch and watching Netflix. Jack was walking out of the building. He saw three big Brawley guys giving him the stare. Looking away and looking back they had vanished, Jack shook it off. He had heard his mother talking about dark figures being around their house but never took her words serious until that afternoon when he met one face to face.

"Are you Jack Vause?" A deep voice echoed behind him. Jack Jumped to the sound of the voice behind him stuttering out a small "Yes".

He was dragged by the man in dark clothing. It was all a blur until he saw a man standing in front of him. He looked fancy as fuck. Dark suit with a cigar hanging out of his mouth that smelled like weed. Jack knew these were the men Alex had spoken about all his little life.

"Hello Jackson" The man smiled.

Looking up at him Jack was shocked to see a familiar face. The dark figure looked familiar. He looked at his phone reflection and saw the familiar face. Putting his phone back in his face to ignore the pain and anger he feels after connecting the dots.

The dark figure is...


	28. Live or Death

The dark figure let out this cheshire smile spread onto his face. Jack was frozen inThe dark figure let out this cheshire smile spread onto his face. Jack was frozen in his spot only looking at this man through his i phone screen.

"You're defiantly more like Alex than you are your stupid mother Piper" He spat violently.

Jack griped his hands tight at this mans comment about his mother. He looked up with green eyes filled with anger at this man in front of him.

"Just as firey about the topic as Alex was, you're defiantly a Vause but yet you have Balik traits too for example your body structure." He chuckled.

Jack looked down at his gym built body that he had worked hard for since he was the age of 16. "What do you want with me" Jack stuttered out not sure if he really wanted to find out.

"Well, son in a few days you will be legally an adult and we would like a new recruit. If you're really you're mothers son this will be a very easy job and it pays a lot of money son" He smiles knowning just how to get his son to join the cartel.

"I don't want any plan in this, you can count me out" Jack said about to walk away when he heard.

"Aw, shame, i really wanted you to continue to grow up with both parents and your best friend, what's her name...oh yes..Nichols" He smiles showing his white teeth.

Jack stops and walks back over to the man. "What do you need me to do sir?" Jack gulped all he wanted to do was protect his family.

"I'll text you about your first project later Jackson" He smiles as him and his men start to walk away.

"Wait, why do you call me son?" Jack needed to hear the answer.

Kubra just patted his back. "I'm your father Jackson". That was the last Jack ever saw of him before he looked up and saw no one was standing there. He looked at his phone and saw 3 missed called from Nicky asking where the hell he was as he just noticed it was 9pm and he was late for dinner.

Kubra: Oh. And boy if i find out you've told anyone about this little meeting i'll kill your mother the same way i had ended your grandmother. You've been warned.

Jack read the text over and over feeling more and more threatened each time. He was only 17 and 18 in 3 days how was he supost to work in an international drug cartel without his mothers and Nicky from finding out. Jack had never been so scared in his whole life and now he had to hide this from his family in order to keep them out of harms way.

Before walking to Nicky and Morello's apartment, Jack stopped off at Red's diner. He went there alot before heading home to Nicky's as it was on the way home. Red stood by the bar waiting for him as per usual.

"Nicky called asking if you were here, Why would that be Jackson?" Red asked with her bitch face tightly glued on.

"I was supposed to at their apartment hours ago" Jack said looking down.

"Well.. What have you got to say for yourself?" Red was in no mood today for Jack's usual stupid stories as to why he wasn't home when he was supposed to be.

"I was just walking around town and forgot the time" He said hoping Red would buy it.

"Why would you do that?" Red stood tapping her foot impatiently.

"I'm concerned about university Auntie Red" Jack hoped that would get her off his case.

"You have nothing to worry about darling, You're smart like your mothers and you have the Vause smirk to keep you out of any trouble" Red smiled as her face soften and held Jack into a tight embrace.

In fact Jack wasn't concerned about UNI because in his mind he wasn't going. He has applied for schools like NYU and the same university that Piper once went to only because Piper really wants him to attend a higher educational school. Whereas Jack just wanted to get a job in the music and travel the world. But in order to keep his mother happy Jack applied to various schools, in total he applied for NYU, Piper's university and Yale. Unfortunately for him he had been accepted to both Yale and NYU and his parents weren't aware because hadn't shared the news with anyone.

"I got my acceptance letters today" Jack said staring at the floor.

"So? Good news and where?" Red smiled but was confused to see no smile on Jack's face.

"I got accepted into NYU and Yale" Jack had no emotion just a simple smile just to keep Red off his tracks

"Well Done! Congrats Alex and Piper must be so proud especially Nicky!" Red burst with glee.

"No one knows except you" He response very montone.

"Why not this is great news Jackson!" Red replies as she texts everyone the good news and texts come back just as quick as they left.

Alex and Piper texted Red back to tell her to tell Jack that they would have a serious talk with him when they wanted their kids back on monday as to why he didn't inform them.

Jack received a text message with a date and time and where to meet. He grew nervous around Red as she tried to read his message. "Well i best get to Nicky's apartment before they really start to wonder where i got off too Love you Red!" Jack yelled to Red as he ran out of the diner and up the hill to Nicky and Morello's apartment.

By the time he made it to Nicky's apartment all the lights where off. Opening the door silently and closing it just as quietly he attempted to make his way upstairs.

"What time do you call this Jackson!" Nicky yelled from her chair in the living room. She looked like an angry parent watching their teenage son or daughter come home drunk.

This caused Jack to jump and turn on his heels to see Nicky sitting in her in big chair with a grin on her face. "Why didn't you tell me you got accepted!" Nicky hugged Jackson tightly.

His phone buzzed again and looking down he saw.

Kubra: See You Tomorrow Son.

his spot only looking at this man through his i phone screen.

"You're defiantly more like Alex than you are your stupid mother Piper" He spat violently.

Jack griped his hands tight at this mans comment about his mother. He looked up with green eyes filled with anger at this man in front of him.

"Just as firey about the topic as Alex was, you're defiantly a Vause but yet you have Balik traits too for example your body structure." He chuckled.

Jack looked down at his gym built body that he had worked hard for since he was the age of 16. "What do you want with me" Jack stuttered out not sure if he really wanted to find out.

"Well, son in a few days you will be legally an adult and we would like a new recruit. If you're really you're mothers son this will be a very easy job and it pays a lot of money son" He smiles knowning just how to get his son to join the cartel.

"I don't want any plan in this, you can count me out" Jack said about to walk away when he heard.

"Aw, shame, i really wanted you to continue to grow up with both parents and your best friend, what's her name...oh yes..Nichols" He smiles showing his white teeth.

Jack stops and walks back over to the man. "What do you need me to do sir?" Jack gulped all he wanted to do was protect his family.

"I'll text you about your first project later Jackson" He smiles as him and his men start to walk away.

"Wait, why do you call me son?" Jack needed to hear the answer.

Kubra just patted his back. "I'm your father Jackson". That was the last Jack ever saw of him before he looked up and saw no one was standing there. He looked at his phone and saw 3 missed called from Nicky asking where the hell he was as he just noticed it was 9pm and he was late for dinner.

Kubra: Oh. And boy if i find out you've told anyone about this little meeting i'll kill your mother the same way i had ended your grandmother. You've been warned.

Jack read the text over and over feeling more and more threatened each time. He was only 17 and 18 in 3 days how was he supost to work in an international drug cartel without his mothers and Nicky from finding out. Jack had never been so scared in his whole life and now he had to hide this from his family in order to keep them out of harms way.

Before walking to Nicky and Morello's apartment, Jack stopped off at Red's diner. He went there alot before heading home to Nicky's as it was on the way home. Red stood by the bar waiting for him as per usual.

"Nicky called asking if you were here, Why would that be Jackson?" Red asked with her bitch face tightly glued on.

"I was supposed to at their apartment hours ago" Jack said looking down.

"Well.. What have you got to say for yourself?" Red was in no mood today for Jack's usual stupid stories as to why he wasn't home when he was supposed to be.

"I was just walking around town and forgot the time" He said hoping Red would buy it.

"Why would you do that?" Red stood tapping her foot impatiently.

"I'm concerned about university Auntie Red" Jack hoped that would get her off his case.

"You have nothing to worry about darling, You're smart like your mothers and you have the Vause smirk to keep you out of any trouble" Red smiled as her face soften and held Jack into a tight embrace.

In fact Jack wasn't concerned about UNI because in his mind he wasn't going. He has applied for schools like NYU and the same university that Piper once went to only because Piper really wants him to attend a higher educational school. Whereas Jack just wanted to get a job in the music and travel the world. But in order to keep his mother happy Jack applied to various schools, in total he applied for NYU, Piper's university and Yale. Unfortunately for him he had been accepted to both Yale and NYU and his parents weren't aware because hadn't shared the news with anyone.

"I got my acceptance letters today" Jack said staring at the floor.

"So? Good news and where?" Red smiled but was confused to see no smile on Jack's face.

"I got accepted into NYU and Yale" Jack had no emotion just a simple smile just to keep Red off his tracks

"Well Done! Congrats Alex and Piper must be so proud especially Nicky!" Red burst with glee.

"No one knows except you" He response very montone.

"Why not this is great news Jackson!" Red replies as she texts everyone the good news and texts come back just as quick as they left.

Alex and Piper texted Red back to tell her to tell Jack that they would have a serious talk with him when they wanted their kids back on monday as to why he didn't inform them.

Jack received a text message with a date and time and where to meet. He grew nervous around Red as she tried to read his message. "Well i best get to Nicky's apartment before they really start to wonder where i got off too Love you Red!" Jack yelled to Red as he ran out of the diner and up the hill to Nicky and Morello's apartment.

By the time he made it to Nicky's apartment all the lights where off. Opening the door silently and closing it just as quietly he attempted to make his way upstairs.

"What time do you call this Jackson!" Nicky yelled from her chair in the living room. She looked like an angry parent watching their teenage son or daughter come home drunk.

This caused Jack to jump and turn on his heels to see Nicky sitting in her in big chair with a grin on her face. "Why didn't you tell me you got accepted!" Nicky hugged Jackson tightly.

His phone buzzed again and looking down he saw.

Kubra: See You Tomorrow Son.


	29. AN Sorry Guys :(

To everyone who is upset about how this story is going. I'm sorry I'll try harder to keep you guys happy I've always planned on making Kubra the father. Hence the reasons why in the last few chapters Alex has been noticing that there was a lot of Alex in Jack but not any of the donor Piper picked out to be her ideal match. There is a reason behind what I'm doing. I understand if you don't want to continue to read this fanfic. Sorry again. I keep trying to make everyone happy with how this story is going. If no one wants to read anymore I guess I'll just delete it.


End file.
